The Heartbreaks of Love
by Tenpi
Summary: [AU.Present time.Edited Ver.] What is love when it is forgotten? Will there be another chance at love? Or will the first come back to haunt, never wanting to let go..? The heartbreaks of love are never ending..Formerly known as Yukimaru.
1. Arriving in Kyoto

Hello...I'm back with another fanfic. I decided to make this one because I had read one similar to what I'm writing down here...Yet this one will be very, very different, believe me. I will make sure to add a bunch of suspense and twists as I finish this story. It will get you thinking and guessing...and hopefully wanting more...so I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Oh yeah...sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.. I'll read it before I send it in but if I miss something... Gomen nasai!

Disclaimers: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I am only a worshipper!

**Edit06/109/05** Changed a couple of things that sounded funny.

"..." is talking.

Thoughts are in _Italics._

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

**The** _Heartbreaks_ of Love

By: _Satin Elegance_ formly known as_Yukimaru_

Chapter One: _Arriving in Kyoto _

She was so happy that she was going to finally be able to see him again. It had been ten long years since their separation. They had been very close back then. Everyone who knew them knew that they were in love. Even before they became an official couple, people dubbed them as such. Whenever she was with him, she always seemed to be much more happier. Being separated from him nearly broke her heart into nothing but the thought of seeing him again someday helped her cope with his sudden departure.

She peered down at the ring that he gave her before he left. It was a white gold ring with a single somewhat large sapphire with two diamonds on the side. Ever since that time, she cherished it because it was the only true memory she had left from him. This ring symbolized their undying love for each other...well, at least that's what she thought of it. He never really gave her a reason as to why he had giving this very special endowment to her.

It was a gift to her that he would always remember her even while he was in Kyoto training with the famous swordsman Seijuro Hiko. She was so happy for him when she found out. Who wouldn't be? To have their boyfriend go under the intense training of the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. That was a very big honor and it didn't happen everyday, she was certain about that. But one thing saddened her about that memory. He had never promised that he would come back.

"_Take this ring, my Kaoru-chan. May it always remind you of me. I will never forget you either, dearest. Sayonara."_

That and a short...err...well, **long** kiss (A/N: Believe me it was a _looooong _kiss wink wink) was the last thing she ever heard and did with her beloved Kenshin. After he had left, Kaoru had heard nothing from him. She didn't even know if he had arrived safely or if he had arrived at all. But still the raven haired teen didn't let that worry her. She knew that somewhere he was out there. She would send him letters every single day waiting for a response of some kind but none ever came. After the first four years, she had just decided to give up knowing she'd never get anything back.

_That was such a long time ago...back when I was so young and immature...but then again, I don't think I've changed much when it comes to my love for Kenshin.._

The raven haired woman sighed as she had to wait another five hours to get to Kyoto. If it hadn't been for one of her patients requesting her in Kyoto, she wouldn't of even been on this plane at all. Kaoru was already twenty-six and became a very well-known doctor even within the first two years of her short career. One of her past patients had gotten in a horrible accident and couldn't move. So at his request, she boarded the first plane to Kyoto and well...here she is.

"Please place on your seat beats we will be arriving in Kyoto in five minutes."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she heard the announcement. How long had she been thinking of him? Or thinking at all? Her pinks lips quirked up into a small smile at the thought of thinking of him for five hours straight. It was just like her to do such a thing. She hadn't spent this much time thinking since she was a mere love-sick teenager.

_Well...I don't need to be thinking about him anymore, I will be able to see him._

Doing some small research Kaoru had found out that Kenshin was still indeed in Kyoto. It made her wonder why he never replied to her letters. She always believed them to be inseparable but...had she beenwrong? The young doctor shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that. Kenshin was her first and only love since she could remember. He was the first to comfort her when her parents had died all that time ago. In fact, that had been the first time she met him. And ever since then they had been together...

* * *

_A girl of maybe seven or eight is sitting on a bench in a park. Her small petite body is curled up into a ball as she cries quietly. Earlier that day, she had found out her parents had died in a car accident. She could believe it. She was trulyall alone now. Who could take care of her? Who would love her now that her beloved Mommy and Daddy were gone? These thoughts scared her as more tears flowed down her pale cheeks._

"_Mommy...Daddy...come back...please…I don't want to be alone..." These few words filled with such sorrow caused her to go into another fit of sobs._

_An older looking boy walked up to the curled up Kaoru and placed a hand on her shaking form in efforts to stop her weeping._

_Feeling something warm on her shoulder, the raven haired girl's head snapped up and her sapphire eyes fell on a red-haired boy standing next to her. He had such long, beautiful fiery red hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck with his bangs framing his young handsome face. The boy appeared to be no more than thirteen. The young Kaoru was instantly locked on with his gentle lavender eyes that held such concern. _Concern for me..? _She thought as this boy she hadn't never met before filled her with so many other emotions than sadness. Some how just looking in his eyes gave her hope that it wouldn't be all that bad._

_The young Kenshin frowned at this young girl. She was too pretty to be sad like this. Whatever had happened must've been horrible. He took this time to take in her disheveled appearance. Her silky hair was all tousled and tangled since she was too occupied with her loss to notice or care that her hair had gotten messed up. He brought up one of his hands and moved it closer to her face._

_Kaoru visibly flinched but regretted it seeing as something flashed in his eyes as she stared into them with her own tear filled ones. Gently, Kenshin touched her cheek wiping off the tears that had managed to escape as she blinked her gorgeous sapphire orbs._

"_Please don't cry. You are too pretty to have tears on your face, that you are." He smiled gently and Kaoru knew then she could trust him. Instantly after that, she lunched herself in his warm, comforting embrace._

"_Thank you..."_

* * *

Snapping out of thoughts from the past, Kaoru grabbed her things tightly as the plane descended onto the run-way. Her stomach started twisting with anxiety as she just couldn't wait to see him. She idly wondered how he looked. If he still had those compassionate violet eyes that held a certain tenderness to them. She wondered if his hair was still lengthy and if the fiery tresses still framed his strikingly handsome face.

"Thank you very muchfor using Kyoto Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight and your stay in Kyoto. Please gather your things and exit to the right. Once again, thank you and come again."

The sapphire eyed female stood and grabbed her duffle bag as she made her way over to the airplane's door. _I think Misao was supposed to pick me up._ She thought as she climbed down the aircraft's stairs. MakimachiMisao was a friend from her past, in fact the younger girl was Kaoru's best friend. Although Kaoru had decided to stay in Tokyo to attend medical school, Misao had decided to go to Kyoto to live with her grandfather. The young soon-to-be doctor, back then, was very sad but they contacted each other everyday after Misao's departure.

Making her way to the building, Kaoru placed her purse on her shoulder looking around for her younger ninja friend. She was definitely shorter than Kaoru and had long raven hair that was tied back into a two feet braid. Her eyes were the color of the sea when it was a beautiful sunny day. They were the color turquoise.

"Where could she be..." The raven haired doctor muttered to herself as she continued to look for her friend.

"Kaoru!" She heard from the right.

Kaoru turned seeing her shorter friend waving one hand in the air and with the other on the side of her mouth that had a huge smile on it. She had to smile back. Misao was just so bouncy and always full of life and energy. Kaoru held her smile as her younger friend ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. The young doctor returned the friendly gesture. To her, Misao was like the little sister she never had when she hadmet her in junior high. _That was such a long time ago._

Kaoru smiled and pulled back from Misao. "You've grown so beautiful, Misao-chan. How long has it been?" The doctor's voice was soft and gentle.

"About three years! That's too long for me to be away from my bestest friend! It's so good to see you again, Kaoru-chan. You look wonderful!" Misao once again pulled Kaoru into a warm, sisterly hug.

"It's been such a long time since I've visited you and everyone else. How have they been, Misao-chan?" Misao marveled over how mature and sophisticated Kaoru had become over the years. She talked with such politeness and grace. This was like a whole different person from the Kaoru she knew back in junior high.

"They've been great! Aoshi-sama and I have been living together although we are only friends as we both wanted it...Sano and Megumi has finally said their feelings and they are now dating. Uhmm...who else..." Misao took on a thoughtful look for a moment.

_Ahh...Shinomori Aoshi.. _Kaoru thought as they drove in Misao's small car.

The current Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, Shinomori Aoshi, she had met him in high school. He was the leader of a small group that had transferred to Tokyo for about seven years. This was about the time that she first met Misao. She was also part of this group that consisted of some very dangerous people. The group itself was very known in the underground world. Jobs such as assassination and spying were only the normal work they did. Not even Kaoru or Misao knew what else was done in the Oniwabanshu.

The young doctor then snapped out of her thoughts about the okashira and remembered her red-headed love.

"What about Kenshin..? How is he?" Kaoru said with much anticipation. More than she had wanted to let on.

"Uhh..." The younger blue-green eyed woman said looking away. What was she suppose to say to Kaoru? That Kenshin completely forgot her and is now dating some bitch of a whore? _I guess I will just have to stray away from the subject of him as much as I can...I think it's better if she finds out for herself...if she has to at all...I will kill Himura for what he did. _

"He's fine...Come on! Let's go. I'm sure Aoshi-sama will be happy to see you again." Kaoru smiled and nodded as the ninja pulled her out of the building completely missing that her question was avoided.

After they had gotten out of the airport, they went straight to Misao's apartment. It was in a nice, quiet area and the neighborhood looked very friendly and peaceful. People were outside conversing with each other in friendly conversations. Children were running around playing games with each other. Couples walking hand in hand as they headed toward the park near the building. The young doctor inwardly sighed. _What a heavenly place to live in..._

"This is a great place to live." Kaoru voiced aloud as they got out of Misao's dark blue two-seater car.

"Yeah, when me and Aoshi-sama found it we knew it was the place we wanted to live. It was both perfect for him and perfect for me. The people around here are very nice and welcomed us immediately." Misao smiled brightly and led Kaoru up to the apartment complex.

It was a rather large apartment complex, about four stories high. The residence rooms themselves looked very large because there were only four apartments on each side. The whole building itself was shaped into a half square. In the middle was a small playground for the children to play in. All around the playground was the parking lot. Misao had parked on the right side of the large structure.

"Come on, Kaoru-chan. My room is on the third floor." Misao said climbing up the stairs as Kaoru trudged on behind her. The way upstairs went by pretty fast, the young doctor would have usually hated climbing up so many stairs but the environment made it all the more better. Kaoru was surprised that she wasn't that out of shape as she originally thought. The two old friends made their way to the apartment 254.

"I hope Aoshi-sama is here." The younger woman got her keys and opened the door.

"Aoshi-sama! We're here!" Misao yelled into the room.

The doctor took this time to look around the rather large apartment. It was quite cozy too. A large living room that also served as a dining room with a kitchen on the right side of it. The kitchen had like a bar-like table with stools and all. Down to the left, Kaoru noticed the rooms. There was a hall with about three rooms on the right and four on the left.

As she was looking at the second door on the right, a very handsome man walked out. He was tall with a slender yet muscular form. Kaoru had to try her best not to drool over this mysteriously attractive man. His jet black hair fell over his icy blue eyes. Kaoru idly remembered his nickname back in high school, Ice Blue Eyes. It suited him very well.

She always knew Aoshi was cute but now cute wasn't the only word that came to her head. He was so sexy and had that silent man yet great lover kind of look to him. It made her eyes fill with lust. A feeling that she hadn't felt in such a long time. It was almost foreign to her.

Kaoru quickly blinked the lust away when she saw Aoshi's lips quirk up in a slight smirk. She cursed inwardly. He knew what his appearance did to the opposite sex and used it to his advantage when he needed to. For example, now would be the perfect example.

_I need to remember I'm here for Kenshin...I can't be going all ooglie-eyed for Aoshi.._

"Kamiya. It's been a while." Aoshi said with his deep, smooth monotone voice that sent shivers down the young doctor's spine.

He took this time to scan her over. These last three years had indeed been good to her. Back then, she was known as a tomboy dressing and acting like a boy. She was the only girl who joined kendo with the exception of Misao, of course. Kaoru would even defeat some of the strongest guys in that class too. But this new Kaoru was almost too much for his usually controlled hormones.

She was dressed in a casual summer dress. It was a light periwinkle blue with darker blue flowers dancing on the material. It was a tight-fitting, off-the-shoulder kind of dress that had a flowing skirt with a hem that reached but below her knees. Behind those baggy clothing she used to wear, Aoshi knew that she had a very desirable figure underneath and this dress just proved it. Her form was slim and had curves in all the right places, one thing that he admired in the opposite gender. She wore light make-up that only accented her natural beauty rather than covering it all with false flawlessness. Another thing that made a woman more appealing to him.

"It has. How have you been, Shinomori-san?" Kaoru said with a professional voice that she usually used with patients and other colleagues.

The stoic okashira blinked at her tone. Was this the same Kamiya Kaoru he had known in high school?

"I've been fine, how about yourself?" He paused before continuing. "Aoshi is fine."

The doctor let out a small smile. "I've been quite well. Call me Kaoru then."

Aoshi nodded.

"Well Kao-chan, let's go get your things from the car. Aoshi-sama could you help us, please?" Misao asked with puppy eyes as the dark haired man inwardly sighed.

"Very well." Was his monotone reply.

Soon enough they were outside grabbing all of Kaoru's suitcases which weren't many since she wasn't expecting to stay long. When they were finished the sun was already setting. The sky painted with reds, oranges, golden yellows, blues, and purple. Kaoru looked toward the beautiful sunset from Misao's balcony view. _I can't wait. Tomorrow I will be able to see my beloved Kenshin again. I've waited so long for this._ She thought as she felt a cool breeze sweep through her hair.

* * *

Aoshi found himself awake in the middle of the night. He just couldn't sleep. All he did was toss and turn attempting to catch even the shortest moments of slumber. But nothing seemed to work so he finally decided to give up. From the room next to him, the okashira could feel Misao's calm, sleeping ki. He turned to the room where that Kamiya girl was sleeping and felt absolutely nothing at all. This got him wondering where could she be.

Slowly getting out of bed, Aoshi pulled on random clothes and made his way out his room. Deciding to check on the room first, the tall dark haired man peered into Kaoru's room and found it completely empty. She hadn't even touched her things since they were all in the places where he had put them. All but one bag. There was a duffle bag on her bed, the bag she was carrying when she arrived. It was opened and saw some various items on the bed near it so he assumed she had taken things out. Aoshi left her room and wondered outside the apartment.

It was almost there but he felt it. It was a strong, determined ki nearby in the park located near the apartment complex. Being curious, the okashira made his way to the park. Because of his occupation's requirements, he was quiet and very alert of everything around him. When he reached the middle, his usual emotionless eyes widened.

She was there dressed in very old Japanese training clothes, clothes that were probably worn in the Meiji Era and even before that. The top was a tight fitting crème colored gi with a view of her bounded chest underneath. Also she wore a loose navy blue hakama that fitted at her tiny waist yet flared out towards her feet. In her hands was a skillfully made shinai, the finest he had seen. Its shaft appeared to be very sturdy and almost indestructible. The hilt was wrapped in leather grip making it a very formidable weapon even for a wooden weapon.

Her raven tresses blew with the breeze as it swayed in its high positioned ponytail. Aoshi watched with amazement as she executed flawless, graceful, fluid-like katas with great concentration. He almost felt a taste of his own medicine as his mind filled with lustful thoughts as his dark blue eyes scanned over her perfect figure that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"It's not polite to stare, Aoshi-san." Kaoru said as she let her arm drop to her side with her eyes closed and shinai in hand.

He was slightly surprised that he was caught but he didn't allow himself to show it. The young okashira walked out of the shadows heading toward where the raven haired doctor was standing. He marveled at her beauty from this close. The moonlight accented her curves and made her hair glimmer with a slight blue hue. She turned to him and opened her stunning eyes that would make even the most superb sapphires green with envy. Snapping out of it, his eyes remained cold.

"You know kendo?" He said still with his cold, indifferent voice. But regretting it since he already knew the answer.

Kaoru smiled and nodded as she lifted her shinai and held it on her shoulder. "Of course I do. I happen to be the proud assis--...err...master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, a sword style passed on through the Kamiya line. Plus that whole kendo class we had in high school." Her voice held pride and Aoshi was impressed by that.

"I can tell you still aren't some push over yourself when it comes to kendo, am I correct? " She surprised him once again with that analysis.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one of the three who could beat me in high school." She continued still with that smile on her face.

The stoic man nodded as he remembered the past as well. Kaoru went over to the bench and grabbed another shinai she had just in case anything were to happen to the one she had.

"How about a little match?" The sapphire eyed kendo master said tossing him the shinai.

"I'd rather not..." Aoshi said catching the shinai with ease.

"Nonsense! You will fight me or I will have to make you." Kaoru smirked as Aoshi's eyes narrowed.

"And just who are you to--..." He was cut off by Kaoru lunging at him. The okashira barely had enough time to block.

_She's fast...but not fast enough._ He thought as he pushed her back.

"Not bad. This will be fun. It's been so long since I've had a challenge." The raven haired woman smiled excitedly.

The young okashira blocked the oncoming attack as Kaoru swung her shinai toward him. _That was faster than the last one.._ Aoshi's blue eyes narrowed once again as he blocked another faster attack.

"Enough games." He muttered out as he dodged her assault and went for a sweeping attack that would knock her over. But to his surprise she jumped and flipped over him landing behind him.

"Ha! Thought you had me there didn't you?" Her thrilled voice rang out behind him but when he turned around she was not there.

Aoshi lifted the shinai behind him and blocked Kaoru's attack. Her eyes widened in surprised. _How could he have known I was going to attack his back..._ She thought as she did two back flips and landed on the edge of the fountain that was in the center of the park.

Aoshi was very impressed with her skills even though they didn't even come close to his own. _Once again she has surprised me._ He thought eyeing Kaoru as to see what would she do next.

Kaoru then brought the shinai in front of her horizontally with her other hand toward the edge of the shaft. With a graceful jump, she lunged at Aoshi. He swiftly evaded and brought his shinai across her mid-section which knocked the wind out of her and sent her flying on the ground. She landed painfully on the ground wheezing for air.

"That was not bad." Her voice was slightly raspy from the blow.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would, Kamiya." Kaoru smiled at that. That was the closest she was going to get to a compliment from him. From the beginning she knew she wouldn't last long with the taller, _stronger_ man. He was more experienced and she knew it. That made her frown. She really wanted to beat him this time. Not only had she been hurt physically but now her pride was damaged. _Damn.._

The dark haired man walked over to her and offered a hand. She chose to ignore it and got up by herself with a slight wobble. Aoshi narrowed his eyes at her. _What a stubborn woman. _He thought coldly but her petite, limping figure made a small smirk appear on his lips as she walked back to the apartment. _A very beautiful, stubborn woman._ With that last thought, the okashira walked to the apartment after her knowing his life was about to get a lot more interesting with her around.

* * *

Well...folks! There's the first chapter for you. I hope you like it. In the next chapter our favorite rurouni will make an appearance. And by what hints I gave you all...how will he be? More like the rurouni that we love? Or the cold, feeling less Battousai? Find out in the next chapter of _The Heartbreaks of Love. _


	2. Our First Meeting in Ten Years

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...blah, blah, blah.

Hello, here is the second chapter of_The Heartbreaks of Love_. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I know I've enjoyed writing it. Uhh...so to not make this too long so you can get to the story...Sorry for any mistakes in grammar, punctuation, or spelling that I might have missed! Now on with the story...

**Edit 6/19/05** I changed anything that sounded funny.

* * *

**The** _Heartbreaks _of Love

By: _Satin Elegance_ formly known as _Yukimaru._

Chapter Two: _Our First Meeting in Ten Years_

The next morning, Kaoru woke up bright and early. She sat up and immediatelywinced in pain. Her stomach ached from Aoshi's attack last night. _Man, oh, man...he really did a number on me. I bet I have a big bruise on my stomach._ Kaoru winced at that thought. That is exactly what she needed.The doctor thought in sarcasm.A really big black, purple bruise on her stomach. Sighing, the raven haired doctor made her way over to the kitchen.

Feeling that she should be kind enough to make breakfast, Kaoru decided to cook some breakfast for the two Oniwabanshu members. It was the least she could do for all of the things theyhad donefor her. The young doctor took out some eggs and whatever other breakfast items she could find.

Back then, it would have beena nightmarefor her to cook and everyone knew it. Sanosuke and Yahiko would always make fun of her cooking because it either came out over-cooked or too bitter. She had to frown at the memory. It wasn't likeher food couldn't be eaten. It's just that it really tasted bad and usually burnt. Even Kaoru herself hated her own cooking and usually never ate it unless she had to. But thanks to Tae andmany hours of cooking lessons, she could good a really good meal without it tasting bad.

Before she knew it, Kaoru had already finished cooking. She had prepared a simple eggs, bacon and sausages. Being very hungry since she didn't eat dinner the previous night, the sapphire eyed doctor served herself and walked over to the table and saw the ever so handsome Okashira of the Oniwabanshu standing there with damp hair. She gulped as her eyes took in his freshly showered form. He was wearing black silk pajama pants with a Chinese styled matching black silk top. These articles of clothing left nothing for the imagination, mind you.

Kaoru shook her head getting all of those perverted thoughts out of her head. As she turned back to the kitchen to get Aoshi's food, she missed the smirk that hadformed on his lips. He also enjoyed the sight he was getting. Kaoru was only wearing a thin tank top and boxer shortsalso leaving nothing for his imagination. She grabbed another plate and got some of everything that she made plus the toasted bread she had absent mindedly forgotten before.

"Would you like some breakfast, Aoshi?" She asked holding out a plate to him as she returned to the table.

He eyed it carefully. Even he knew of her little poison cooking back then. The okashira even remembered that she had failed Home Economics numerous of times in high school. Sapphire eyes narrowed as she saw him inspecting her food.

Deciding not to be rude, she smiled politely. "Come on. Try it. It's not as bad as you think. I've improved a lot since back then in high school."

Looking slightly hesitant, the dark haired man grabbed the plate and sat down. With a triumphant smile, Kaoru plopped down in the seat next to Aoshi's and started digging in to her food. Taking his time, Aoshi lifted a piece of egg to his mouth and prepared for the worst. He slowly chewed the fluffy substance and surprising found out it was actuallyquite good.

He nodded in approval as he ate the bacon and sausages. This made Kaoru smile brightly. It was a smile that Aoshi had come to love to see. One that he would almost do almostanything just to see.

Misao walked out of her room with her eyes sparkling at the food. She was still in her light blue pajamas that had pictures of kunais all over the pants. The ninja's hair was a bit messy and hairs were sticking out her two feet long braid. She skipped over to the table with her usual bright, cheerful smile in place.

"Wow, who cooked? It smells delicious!" Misao said as she drooled over the food.

"I did, Misao." Kaoru said with a smile.

Instantly, all the color drained from Misao's youthful face. When they were in high school, Misao was always Kaoru's taste tester. Everything that she cooked the young ninja had to taste. Because Misao was such a good friend, she always ate Kaoru's garba-...err...food with a smile but usually said it tasted horrible. With a nervous smile, the Oniwabanshu member eyed her okashira who was eating the food like nothing. Misao sweatdropped at that wondering how long he would last.

"What's the matter Misao..? Don't you want to eat?" Kaoru said with an annoyed twitch in her left eye.

"Uh...yeah! Sure..." The long haired girl leaned down to Aoshi and gave him one of those 'Is-it-safe-to-eat?' looks.

With a nod, the energetic Misao bounded toward the kitchen to get a serving of food. As she came back, she didn't even wait to sit down at the table. She had already started eating on the way over to the table. The female ninja said something but it came out as 'muf...fis id guod..' Both Kaoru and Aoshi looked at the young Oniwabanshu member with a questioning face. Misao swallowed the food in her mouth and smiled another one of her cheerful smiles.

"What I said was, this is very good. You've gotten a lot better with your cooking. Ha, I remember Himura would always cook for you." As soon as the sentence came out, Misao covered her mouth.

Noooo! I wasn't suppose to say anything about him! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She wanted to bang her head on the table for saying what she did.

Kaoru just smiled oblivious to her friend's self scolding. Today, Kaoru was planning to go see Kenshin. It was all perfect because the doctor didn't have to see her patient until tomorrow so that would give her the perfect chance to spend the whole day with him if he wasn't too busy. Butterflies soon found their way to her stomach as she thought more and more about seeing her beloved Kenshin finally after these ten long years.

"Excuse me." Kaoru said standing up and placing her dishes in the kitchen. She would wash them when everyone was finished eating.

The raven haired doctor just walked into her room thinking of what she was going to wear for when she would see Kenshin. She had everything else already ready. Yesterday, she had rented a car, found out where he lived, how to get there, and anything else that would be needed in order to make sureher visit was perfect. Smiling to herself, Kaoru walked into the mini-bathroom that was connected to her room.

When Kaoru came out, she felt refreshed and felt like she could take on anything. She sat down on her bed and started to brush her long silken raven tresses. Deciding to leave her hair down, she just placed it in a half-ponytail and tied a thin black ribbon around the hair band. Taking out her best clothes, the excited Kaoru did all necessary tasks such as brush her teeth, wash her face, and put lotion on her body.

The young doctor looked in the full-length mirror in her room and smiled at her appearance. She was wearing a modest khaki skirt that ended just above her knees but was short enough to show her shapely long legs. Her top was a sweater black top with sleeves that fell off her shoulders leaving her creamy pale skin bare. It almost seemedtransparent and hugged her slim figure like a second skin. Placing on a black belt, Kaoru smiled at her reflection.

All those long years of training had finally paid off. She thought smoothing down the non-existing wrinkles on her skirt. Because of the training, her body was always in tip-top condition. She looked no longer like a tomboy but a woman with all those desirable curves that she hadalways wanted. Sitting down on her bed, Kaoru applied very little make-up and jewelry since she didn't think it was essential. The sapphire eyed doctor placed on her simple black strapped sandals and stood up. After spraying some jasmine perfume on her, Kaoru grabbed her purse and walked out the door of her room.

Looking at her watch, she noticed it was already the afternoon. _Wow, did I take that long? _She thought idly as she walked out the door of Misao's apartment. It seemed that both Aoshi and Misao had already left so she didn't need to inform anyone she was leaving. Locking the door with the spare key she was given, Kaoru made her way down the stairs. She smiled softly since it was such a beautiful day.

Getting in the navy car she rented, Kaoru headed out of the parking lot. The drive to Kenshin's apartment would not be that long since he lived about two miles away from Misao's apartment complex. The raven haired doctor took out a little piece of paper that she had written down all of Kenshin's information she had gotten when she was in Tokyo. She had arrived in front a large apartment complex. This neighborhood seemed much more quiet and Kaoru got the feeling that everyone just kept to themselves.

She got out her car and looked up at the large building in front of her. It looked very old and very expensive something that she could probably afford withthe money that she made since she was a doctor and that usually meant a lot of income. Just like Misao's apartment, Kenshin lived on the third floor. With every step she took, she could feel the nervousness building but she felt more excited than anything.

Almost there...Kaoru neared the apartment 316. Finally, she reached the door. She looked at it and was suddenly hit with a wave of nervousness. The blue eyed doctor was about to knock when she heard something. Something that caused her heart to break slowly. She felt all her dreams and hopes crumple into nothing. It was the sounds of...No, I don't want to even think about it. Tears started to blur her vision. How could he be doing this to her? He said that he loved her...Had it all been lies? Had everything that they gone through mean nothing to him?

"No...not again. I don't want to be alone again." She thought as flashes of the dead bodies of her parents assaulted her already fragilemind. She couldn't even think of what would have happened to her if Kenshin hadn't of came to her that day. Kaoru clutched her head in pain. She could still hear it. Those haunting sounds of Kenshin and someone else...Slowly, she dropped to the ground sobbing as those horrible sounds haunted her. She couldn't bare to hear them anymore.

Kenshin rolled off of the dark haired unclothed woman next to him. The woman had long black hair. She also appeared to be very beautiful with a pale face and flawless features. The woman appeared to be sleeping next to the clothes-less Kenshin who had a look of satisfaction on his face. He still had his long fiery red hair that was loose instead of it's usual low ponytail because of the previousevents that took place only mere moments ago. His eyes were still that lovely color of violet that it had always been yet had specks of amber swirling within them. One thing that was new about the fiery haired manwas the cross shaped scar on his left cheek. The longer of the two scarscombined scars went from under his eye to about his chin or so.

Something then hit him as he felt a surge throughout his body. He felt a very familiar ki that appeared to be outside his door. It was full of great sorrow and pain. The violet eyed man could almost feel the pain of this person who stood outside his apartment. It felt so familiar but he couldn't pin point who it was. Deciding to check, Kenshin got up and dressed in some jeans and a light shirt. All the while doing this, he made sure not to disturb the peacefullysleeping woman on the bed.

"How could he do this...I thought that he loved me..." Kaoru muttered out, her voicesoft and full of pain. Her teary eyes widened as she heard a door open from inside the apartment.

Someone's coming! I have to get out of here. He can't see me like this. She thought as she wipe some of the never ending tears that flowed down her cheeks. Stumbling up, Kaoru got on her feet and sloppily walked down the flight of stairs.

Just as Kaoru was going down the stairs, Kenshin had opened the door and looked around. His eyes turned to the direction of the stairs and saw a head of raven hair disappear down the staircase. The violet orbs somewhat widened at the sight of familiar raven hair as he ran over to the railway to see who it was. No one was there. Perhaps he just imagined it? No, he couldn't have. Who's ki did he sense then? Certainly someone had to of been there, he was sure of it. But who was it..? Deciding it was best to forget the whole thing, Kenshin walked back into his apartment. Although, he had this nagging feeling that he knew who the person with raven hair was.

Kaoru was still there after he had went back into his apartment. She had enough time to hide on the second floor so that he couldn't see her. The raven haired doctor was so happy for that. She didn't even know what she would have done if he had seen her. Right now she couldn't even think straight. Her heart hurt too much and the tears wouldn't stop. She felt so empty and helpless. So lonely and afraid...So damn heartbroken.

"I shouldn't of came back...if I would have known...I'm so stupid...to think he still loved me after all this time." Kaoru whispered harshly yetquietly to herself as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I thought you loved me, Kenshin. Why? Why did you have to do this to me?" She continued onwiping away her tears.

She stayed like that for a few hours refusing to get up. It just hurt too much. This was the same feeling she had when she had lost her parents all those years ago. Except this time, no one would come to tell her that it would be okay and that shewasn't alone. But when it came down to it, she would always be alone. Despite all her friends that cared for her, she knew that she would always be alone. That thought scared her so much. She hated this feeling. She hated being like this. Where had the strong, determined Kaoru from back then gone?

No...I will not let this bring me down. I don't need him. I **don't**. She thought was she wiped the remainder of her tears that she had. Her eyes no longer held sadness but determination. Resolve to forget that...that...asshole who didn't know what he lost. Slowly, a smile formed on her once sad, broken face.

"I'm going to be okay..." She said with a bit of hope in her broken voice.

Kaoru got up but the light of something caught her eye. She looked down at her hand and saw the ring on her finger. _This ring...it is the only true reminder I have of him. A reminder I must get rid of._ She thought with great willpower. Taking a breath, Kaoru found herself walking up those steps once again. She took the ring off her finger and looked at it. Slowly, she brought it up to her lips and kissed it knowing that once she gave him this she would be able to let him go as well.

The raven haired doctor placed the ring in front of the door and knocked on the door. Taking one more glance at the ring, she ran down the stairs feeling a bit happy with herself for being so strong. A few seconds later, Kenshin opened the door to find no one there. Looking down, he saw a ring. His eyes widened in realization at the recognizable piece of jewelry. It was the same ring he gave Kaoru all that time ago. Quickly grabbing it from it's place on the ground he ran over to the railing. There he saw the same head of raven hair from before walk to the parking lot of the building.

"Kaoru..." He whispered out. Her name rolled out like it used to all that time ago. He used to love that name and would say it whenever he had the chance to. His eyes widened once again. _She must of been here the first time. No wonder the ki I sensed was so familiar. She must of found out about me and Tomoe...but what was she doing here?_ He thought with great sadness in his violet eyes. The woman that was with him before came outside dressed in a thin silk robe.

"What is it, Kenshin?" Her voice was soft yet cold and indifferent.

"It's nothing...Let's go back inside." He clutched the ring in his hand. Taking one last glance at the way Kaoru had went, he walked back into his apartment with Tomoe wondering if he'd be able to see the raven haired beauty again.

* * *

_"Kenshin...we'll be together forever won't we?" A fifteen year old Kaoru asked as she laid in the arms of her one and only love. It was a warm, breezy night and the sky was full of more than abillion stars twinkling in the dark velvety blue-black sky. Above the couple was the large majestic moon that was full and shone brightly._

_Both Kenshin and Kaoru were settled on a blanket in each others arms admiring the stars in the sky. His arms tightened around her petite form. Kaoru loved the feeling of the warmth of Kenshin's arms around her._

_"Yes, we will. That I know for sure." Kenshin smiled lovingly at the younger teen in his arms. With her, he always felt so strong. He felt like he could and would do anything just to see that beautiful smile of hers._

_The younger Kaoru looked up with a nervous blush. "Kenshin..." She whispered almost inaudibly but he had caught it. The younger Kenshin looked down at his beloved raven haired Kaoru with a smile on his face._

_"What is it, Kaoru?" He said as he thought that she looked so cute when she looked nervous and blushed. Kaoru was very nervous for what she was about to say next. She didn't even know if he felt the same way as she did._

_"I love you." She whispered even quieter but still he had caught it._

_That was her first declaration of love to him. He put on his best smiles and held her closer enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. Something that he would never get tired of._

_"I love you too, __my Kaoru-chan." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips._

_That night they spent the whole entire time in each other's arms just loving the feeling of being in love and never having to be alone again as long as they were with each other..._

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly as the morning's sun light touched her face. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes with a slight smile on her face. She had dreamed a wonderful dream of when she had firstconfessed her love to Kenshin. Even though the events yesterday were still fresh in her mind,it was still one of the memories that she cherished dearly to her heart. She could still feel her heart was hurting but she knew she couldn't let anyone know what had happened. Eyeing the time, the blue eyed doctor remembered that she had to visit her patient today.

Quickly getting ready, she took a shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and the many other morning tasks she did every morning. Dressing in a simple lavender summer dress, Kaoru placed her hair in it's usual high ponytail andtied it with a matching ribbon. The young raven haired woman emerged from her room ready to face the world.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Misao-chan, Aoshi-san." Kaoru said with a bright, dazzling smile that surprised both Oniwabanshu members.

"Good morning, Kao-chan. Did you sleep well?" The ninja smiled nervously at her very joyful friend.

"Yes, I did. I had a wonderful dream too." Kaoru said gathering her things in her purse.

"Well, I must go to the hospital now. I have to go see that patient now. Good-bye!" With a wave Kaoru walked out the door.

"That was odd..." Misao said sipping some of her orange juice.

"Indeed." Was her response.

In fifteen minutes, Kaoru reached the hospital. The young doctor entered the building and walked over to the receptionist's desk. She smiled at the elderly lady behind the desk.

"Yes, hi...I'm Doctor Kamiya Kaoru from Tokyo Hospital. I'm here to see my patient that requested me." Her voice went back to it's professional tone yet held a bit of happiness to it.

"Ah, yes. Kamiya-sensei, your patient is in Room 117. It's just down the hall that way, you can't miss it." The lady said with a friendly smile toward the young doctor.

"Thank you." Kaoru bowed before making her way over to the room.

Stepping in Kaoru prepared herself to give him an ear full. There sitting on the bed was a young man no older than Kaoru herself. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes with an ever present smile on his face.

The raven haired doctor had to smile too. It had been a while since she's seen him.

"Mou...Sou-chan, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She said walking over to his bed.

Seta Soujiro, a close family friend that Kaoru had known for most of her life. Other than Misao and Kenshin, Kaoru could count on him for anything. He was like the older brother she never had. Since their families were close friends, it was only natural that the two also became very close. So close that Kaoru could trust him with her life.

"Ru-chan! You finally decided to make it, I see." Her ever smiling friend said.

The young doctor scowled and looked at his leg. It had a cast from his foot to his mid-thigh. Kaoru shook her head in disapproval. She knew that even though Soujiro always seemed to be smiling andappeared to be innocent, he got into a lot of fights. Why? Not even she knew. Perhaps he just liked the feeling of being in a battle? No one knew.

"Mou, Sou-chan. They really did a number on you." Kaoru said moving closer to look at it. Now that she saw it, it looked like whoever did this did a pretty good job of taking care of it.

"Sou-chan, I don't even know why you called me over here. It seems whoever was your doctor before me did a pretty good job." She huffed frustrated with her best friend.

"Aww, Ru-chan. Do I need a reason to see you?" Soujiro smiled wider knowing that his wordswould strike a cord.

The doctor sighed in defeat knowing that she could never stay mad at him for long. She really did miss him, after all. He had left Tokyo for a fight. That usually meant she would be left all alone with no one to talk to. Although she never understood why he had to fight, she sort of understood it in a way. Soujiro was one of those few people who had mastered the ability of not showing any kind of emotions. But it didn't fool her at all. She had been with him all her life so he couldn't possibly hide anything from her.

"How'd that fight go?" Kaoru asked sitting down on the bed.

"Well, he was tougher than I thought as you can see, Kaoru-chan. But in the end I won." He said with his smile still in place.

"Idiot...what if you get worse the next time? I won't always be here to dress up your injuries." She muttered slightly worried.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Kaoru-chan. I'll be fine. You know better than anyone elsethat I never lose." Soujiro reassured his close friend with a hand on her shoulder.

And that was the truth. He never did lose. Because of his emotionless face, none of his opponents could possibly read any his moves. Plus his god-like speed was a great advantage as well. He was not called the Tenken for anything. It was a surprise to Kaoru that he even got injured in the first place.

The raven haired doctor sighed in defeat and Soujiro opened his arms. She quirked her eyebrow up in question. For once Soujiro's smile left his face. He then pulled Kaoru into a brotherly hug. The doctor soon complied and started to hug him back. She had been worried about her friend. Never before had he gotten so injured that he had to request for her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Ru-chan." He said quietly using his special nickname for her.

"Stupid...you should know that I will always worry about you. You're the only person I have left.." The raven haired doctor buried her face in Soujiro's shirt as she whispered the last part more to herself than to him.

Someone then knocked on the door making Kaoru's head lift up from it's comfortable place on Soujiro's shoulder. There standing with a huge grin was a tall brown haired man that had gravity defying hair. He wore white clothes with a red head band tied around his forehead.

"Hey, look who it is. It's Jou-chan!" Sagara Sanosukesaid walking in the room.

Kaoru smiled at her taller friend. "Hi Sano."

"Oi, Jou-chan...why didn't you tell me that you were in Kyoto? I would have came to visit you." Sanosuke said with his signature fishbone hanging from his mouth.

"Sorry, it must of slipped my mind." Kaoru got up and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Ehh, that's alright. No worries." The taller man said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sanosuke-san, what a wonderful surprise. I would have never ofguessed you'd come and visit me." Soujiro said with his smile back on it's place on his handsome face.

Kaoru got somewhat suspicious about this. She knew that Sano and Soujiro were friends but not really close friends enough for him to visit Soujiro in the hospital. Maybe Sano had just become more mature and caring over the years, instead of his whole street fighter attitude that she remembered from long ago.

"Or is it you came because you needed an excuse to see Megumi-san?" Soujiro said after a while.

Her sapphire eyes narrowed at her tall friend as he sweatdropped guiltily.

"Aww, c'mon, Soujiro. You know that's not the reason..." Sano said but looked at Kaoru who seemed angry.

"Sano, you idiot...couldn't you just wait until she got off of her shift!" The young doctor fumed at him as he cowered away in fear.

"Jou-chan, you know I'm a very inpatient man!" He waved his hands around in the air defensively.

"Hmph...that's the understatement of the year." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Both heard Soujiro chuckle which caused them to glare at him. "You think this is funny?" Kaoru said angrily. Both men could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-chan." Soujiro kept on laughing.

She then mumbled something about not having her bokken when she needed it and if she did they'd be sorry they made her mad. Soon both Soujiro and Sano started laughing. Having forgot her anger, Kaoru smiled at her two friends that were still laughing. She missed this so much. She idly wondered how she survived all that time without having this in her life.

"Well, I must go." She said standing up.

"So soon, Tanuki-chan?" A feminine voice said.

Everyone turned and there was Takani Megumi with an amused smile on her lips. Kaoru clenched a fist at the nickname. For as long as she's known Megumi, she had always called her 'tanuki-chan' and she hated being called a raccoon.

"I'm afraid so.." The younger doctor said with a fake, forced smile.

She turned back to Soujiro who, as always, had that smile on his face. She leaned over and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Bye, Sou-chan. I'll come to see you tomorrow." She said as she walked over to Sanosuke.

Sano just opened up his arms and engulfed her in a huge brotherly hug. He even lifted her petite body off the floor. "It's good to see you again, Jou-chan. We should all get together one of these days." He said as he placed her back on the floor.

"Yeah, for sure." Kaoru smiled and looked over to Megumi.

"Bye Megumi. I hope to see you soon." The older doctor nodded with afox-like smile on her face.

"Good-bye, Tanuki-chan." Again that struck a cord and Kaoru glared over to the grinning Megumi. Sighing, Kaoru walked out of the room.

As she walked down the hallway, she had a smile on her face. It felt so wonderful to see everyone again. She didn't even realize how much she missed all of them. Feeling very happy, the young doctor turned and said a good-bye to the older woman at the front desk.

She didn't get to see the person who was walking in front of her.

"Kaoru...?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Ahahahaha...I've never had a cliffhanger so this is really cool! Sorry to leave people with one but I just couldn't help it. I was sooo tempted and it looks like that temptation won. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted to make it as long as I could because I really don't like to have super short chapters.

Very Important Information! Must read!

And as you can see, I added another memory of Kenshin's and Kaoru's past. I intend to keep on doing that at least once in each chapter so you all can get to see how close their relationship was in the past. And I know I might seem a little weird to write how Kaoru got over Kenshin so easily...but believe me she didn't. What else...oh! And that whole 'all alone' thing with Kaoru...well, she has a bunch of friends and stuff that really care about her and only want the best for her...It's just that she doesn't know that. In her mind, she had always been alone except for Kenshin and Soujiro. I will most probably explain more about their friendship later on in the story.

Uhmm..about the couple...Well, I'm not really sure. It's a mystery even to me...the author! I have no idea what my twisted mind will come up with. I had intended it to be Aoshi/Kaoru...and it will most probably end up as them. But I might add a bit of KxK and if you all want some Soujiro/Kaoru...I guess I'm just twisted that way. But if I do that. I want you all to know that Kaoru won't be some sort of whore going from one guy to the next. She's very confused about her feelings since the whole Kenshin thing. So that leads her to be very indecisive as to what her feelings are and **who** they are for.

Oh! And to people who like KxT or even Tomoe period...this fanfic isn't for you. I plan to put her in as little as I can and only when I really need her...which hopefully not bee a lot. I'm not really a big fan of Tomoe because in my opinion, she is one of the reasons that Kenshin and Kaoru never get together. I might do some Tomoe bashing if I'm up to it...but I'm not really sure. It depends if I'm in the mood...heh heh.

Well, that's it. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow...or something. Sayonara! 3

**Edit6-19-05** I fixed up this chapter a bit. Hope it sounded better!


	3. Running Away

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so nyeh!

Wow I'm glad people have liked my fanfic so far. I though I was gonna get a bunch of flames and stuffies.. . ;...Well, I'm thankful that I didn't. Uhm...probably in the next chapter I'll post the replies to the reviews I've gotten so far. But for now I will have to thank you. I started this chapter today...(12/25/03)...But I'm not sure if I'm gonna get to finish because of time...so if I don't it'll be out tomorrow. (12/26/03)...maybe...Well, enough of my mindless chatter...Enjoy chapter three!

**Edit6/19/05** Fixed up this chapter.

* * *

The _Heartbreaks_ of **Love**

By: _Satin Elegance _formly known as _Yukimaru_

Chapter Three: _Running Away_

"Kaoru...?"

The person in question looked ahead of her. Sapphire eyes widen at the person in front of her.Standing therewas the only man she had ever believed she loved. The man she had waited ten long years for. The man who hadbroken her heart. The man she wanted to forget. The man who caused her so many tears.

Kaoru was too shaken up by his sudden appearance to even say anything. She just stared at him with wide eyes and her face was pale as a sheet. She couldn't believe it was actually him. She almost didn't even want to believe it was him standing right in front of her. But there he was. Still with his long, beautiful fiery red hair and those eyes...those eyes that would haunt her every single night for five years straight. Those lovely violet orbs that once she peered into she couldn't escape.

He suddenly took a step closer to her and she instinctively she stepped away. Kaoru saw his eyes flash with an unknown emotion as she stepped back. _No! Look away!_ Her mind screamed as she willed herself to do so. With great will power, she was able to look away from him haunting lavender gaze.

Her sapphire eyes traveled to the floor then to her clenched hands in front of her. Finally finding her voice, Kaoru spoke.

"Hello Ken-...Kenshin." Her eyebrows furrowed as she mentally scolded herself for slightly stuttering.

If she would have been looking up at him, she would be able to see the many emotions swimming in the amethyst depths of Kenshin's eyes. These emotions included confusion, shock, fear, and most of all...love.

But she couldn't. She knew that if she did look into his eyes, her legs would give out under her and the barrier she created would melt into nothing as if it never existed.

"I...I didn't expect to see you here...in Kyoto I mean." Kenshin continued to stare at herfeeling asif he looked away for even just a second she'd disappear like she wasn't there at all.

Her clenched hands tightened some of her infamous anger building up inside. Didn't expect her..? He left for ten freaking years, without a word of his safety or well-being, nothing! And all he has to say us thathe didn't expect to see her here...? That just fueled so many small fires that she had kept down for those many years. Having her anger take control of her, the raven haired doctor looked up with a nasty glare and her eyes narrowed coldly.

"Didn't expect me...? Didn't expect me? You left for ten fucking years, Kenshin...without a word to me at all! I didn't know if you were safe, if you even made it to Kyoto...hell, I didn't even know if I could trust you that you wouldn't just find some new whore to mess around with as soon as you arrived here. Well...I guess I already know the answer to the last one now..." The last sentence she muttered angrily to herself as her voice lost all of it's anger.

Kenshin's eyes widened at Kaoru's outburst. She was right and he felt so damn guilty about it. He then remembered the ring that he found on his door step yesterday.

"So it was you..." He said as his hand reached into his pocket and grabbed the gold object.

At that statement, all of Kaoru's anger disappeared and it now turned into sorrow the same sorrow that she felt yesterday. That horrible feeling of being so helpless and alone. Tears slowly started to blur her vision, as she remembered her previous findings. All those walls she built around herself, dissipated and she found that she couldn't hold in her emotions.

"Yes...it was me." She said in a low broken voice as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Kenshin couldn't control himself once he saw her tears. From all the times that he was with her, the only time he witnessed her cry was when he first met her. The building pang in his chest became insufferable. He hated to see a woman cry, but one that he loved made it all the more painful. Not knowing what he was doing as if he was in some sort of trance, he engulfed the sobbing Kaoru's shaking form into his arms like he used to all that time ago.

Kaoru brought her hands up to face to hide her tears for him as she started to shake from her crying. The next thing she knew there was this familiar warmth surrounding her. She could also smell a recognizable scent that she used to love. _Kenshin's scent..._ Her eyes widened as she opened her teary eyes and found out that she was indeed in Kenshin's warm, loving embrace. It felt so wonderful and familiar like she was living in the past once again. The young doctor wondered how she could of survived ten long years without being held by him.

Kenshin, on the other hand, was also in heaven. Scents of lavender and jasmine assaulted his nose. The identifiable scent that was only Kaoru, his Kaoru. A scent he missed for so long and had almost forgotten. Pulling back enough to see her, he was instantly trapped by her stunning sapphire eyes. In them, he could see all that she was feeling. The sorrow and immense pain and sufferingthat he had caused her. It greatly pained his heart to know that he had done all of this to her. Slowly, he lifted his hand and wiped the glistening tears that streaked down her slightly flushed cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru...please forgive me." He said with much emotion in his husky voice.

This surprised him as well as it did Kaoru. Over the last ten years, the red haired swordsman had become much more emotionless and unfeeling. Even to Tomoe, he would show a limited amount of emotion. Suddenly, the raven haired doctor was assaulted by noises that seemed to come out of no where. Blues eyes widen in realization at the recognizable sounds. It was those same sounds she had heard when she went to go visit Kenshin. Those same haunting noises that tore her heart apart. She then pushed him away. _No...he shouldn't be doing this..._ She thought as she looked up to him with sad eyes.

"Please...just stay away."

As soon as that was said, she practically ran away from him. The violet eyed swordsman was too shock to even do anything. He couldn't believe that he had even done what he did. He wasn't even sure if it was actually Kaoru he was holding in his arms. But then the scent of jasmine hit him knocking him into understanding as she ranpast him. It was her, she was actually there in his arms crying her beautiful eyes out...all because of him. Kenshin quickly turned around and he could still she her running away. His eyes filled with an unknown emotion as he turned andheaded towards room 117.

* * *

Day soon faded into night. The night sky was gray and the sight of clouds could be seen covering the endless boundaries of the heavens above. Soon enough rain fell, drenching everything in its path but she welcomed it. She welcomed it with open arms. There on a park bench soaked from head to toe was the raven haired doctor. As soon as she got back from the hospital, she decided it was best to just go to the park and sort out her feelings. Her eyes were red and puffy and she knew they would make Misao worry. She didn't want to answer questions that would bring back those terrible memories of what happened earlier.

Closing her sapphire eyes, Kaoru relished the feeling of rain falling on her. The rain was not cold but warm like the downpour from a summer's storm. There was little thunder and lightning if any at all. This was exactly what she needed. Some alone time where she can just think about everything.

A sad smile formed on her lips as she remembered the feeling of Kenshin's arms around her. It felt so good and she felt so safe. She almost regretted parting from that loving embrace. She had missed his touch all those years.All she ever wanted wasto be held and to be reassured that she was to never be alone. To be alone. That frightened her more than anything else. Because she was deprived of her parents at a young age, Kaoru had always feared of being abandoned. A cherished memory then came back to her.

It was on a night just like this one...

* * *

It was already night and everyone seemed to be asleep in their houses safe and sound from the pattering rain outside. All but one raven haired teen stood outside walking in the rain. This was the only time she felt free, in the rain. A time where her mind would just let go and she could forget all of her worries. The soaked blue eyed teen walked down the side walk to her favorite park that wasn't too far away from her house.

Her black skirt and navy blue tank top were already drenched but she didn't care, she just continued to walk on as if nothing. As if she didn't have a care in the world and for just this night, she didn't. Ever since she could remember, she used to do this. It started sometime after her parents had died. Even though she had Kenshin, she still felt the need to let all her feelings go. Nights like these were the only time Kaoru felt that she could do that.

Upon reaching the park, Kaoru smiled at its familiarity. She idly remembered playing in this same park when she was just a carefree child with no worries in the world. A lot had changed from that time. The list could go on and on if she thought of those many things. Wanting to forget her sadness, Kaoru fixed her eyes on the ground.

The blue eyed teen blinked as she felt that the raindrops stopped hitting her but she could still hear and see the rain. She soon found out it was an umbrella above her head protecting her from the rain. Kaoru turned around and saw her smiling Kenshin there with his large umbrella in hand. She smiled gently at him as he moved closer to her.

"So here you are. I had a feeling I'd find you here tonight." His voice was soft and loving. A voice that she loved to hear.

With a slight nod, she found herself enveloped in strong warm arms. The umbrella was forgotten and laid on the drenched ground as Kenshin held Kaoru close. Soon she found herself wrapping her arms around his slender waist. His arms tightened around her as if he was seeing if she was real.

"Don't ever leave me Kaoru. Please...I don't know if I can live without you." He whispered with feeling as Kaoru's eyes widened.

She pulled back just enough to see his face. He had his eyes closed but as soon as she touched his cheek with her hand his violet orbs opened. She gave him a reassuring smile before placing her forehead on his.

"Don't worry. I will always be here for you." She whispered as she brought his face closer to hers for a kiss.

* * *

She shivered as she wrapped her arms around her. It was not because she was cold, it was because she was remembering those past events and the memory was so overwhelming. She then suddenly felt the raindrops stop hitting her face but continued to attack her legs and arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a large black umbrella over her face. She idly wondered if it was Kenshin. Looking to the owner, Kaoru sat up from her place on the bench.

There was the tall okashira himself. Not caring that he was there, she pushed the umbrella away and turned to the ground to the right of her. Aoshi narrowed his eyes at this. He watched as she leaned back onto the bench with her eyes closed allowing herself to become drenched more than she already was.

"Sometimes I remember...when I was smaller...it was some time after my parents died...I would go out on nights like these and get soaked in the rain. I guess I believed if I stayed long enough in the rain...all my worries would be washed away by the rain." Her voice was broken and soft. She had surprised him when she suddenly spoke.

Aoshi just stared at her. He wondered what had caused this strong, stubborn woman to feel so much pain and sorrow. Although she tried to hide it from him, he could plainly see that she was slowly dying inside. He had to admire that she tried her best to hide her emotions but to someone like him, it was very apparent as to what she was hiding. Closing the umbrella, Aoshi took a seat next to Kaoru silently wondering to himself why he was even doing this.

"After Kenshin left...I wondered how would I be able to live on without him. But I knew I had to be strong and the thought that I would see him again gave me the strength to go on with my life. And I found out I did well without him...and yet I always felt a part of me was missing. A part of my soul, of my heart." Kaoru spoke again as she opened her eyes.

The stoic man beside her listened not knowing why she was telling him all of this but decided she needed to let this all out. He watched as she lifted a hand to her hair and took off the tie holding her hair up. Wet raven locks fell over her bare arms as she shook her head. Aoshi was utterly mesmerized by this sudden action. He felt the urge to touch her silky waves of dark hair. To run his fingers through the tresses to see if they are as silky as he guessed them to be.

"Aoshi...can I ask a favor of you?" Her voice was quiet as she stared at the wet ground below.

"What is it?" His voice was monotone and indifferent.

"Can you...hold me, please?" She asked as she looked to him once again.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Had she just requested that he held her..? Her eyes were almost pleading as he stared into her sapphire gems. He had the undeniable urge that he should accept and hold her. The okashira idly wondered how she would feel in his arms. He was suddenly assaulted by lustful thoughts. _No, I must not let her affect me this way._ He thought to himself and just for self assurance that she meant nothing to him, he approved.

Not responding with an answer, Aoshi just pulled her on to his lap. The both of them were surprised to see that their figures molded perfectly together as ifthey were meant to be. Kaoru closed her eyes and mumbled a 'thank you' as she nuzzled closer to him. The dark haired man found himself wrapping his arms around her feeling the indisputable desire to protect the raven hair beauty.

Kaoru was feeling like she was in heaven. She had missed the feeling of being in someone's arms. Though Aoshi's embrace was slightly different than Kenshin's, she still felt safe and warm. His scent was also very different than Kenshin's too. The fiery haired swordsman had a calm, gentle scent to him like a fresh breezy night. Aoshi's scent was exciting and addicting like the smell of a rain forest.

The raven haired doctor traveled her hand up Aoshi's hard, chiseled chest as it found its way around his neck. She had no clue what possessed her to do that but she felt like she had to do it. Aoshi had to suppress a groan as she did this.Did she have no clue as towhatwas she was doing to him? He already was struggling with controlling himself as she would sometimes unknowingly wiggle her bottom on his very sensitive spot. It was pure torture yet he willed himself to endure this showing that he didn't feel any hidden desires for her but deep down inside he knew he wanted her.

The okashira decided to give her a taste of her own medicine as his hand 'accidentally' traveled up her leg stopping on her very fine bottom. She let out a small gasp as he did this. An unknown feeling washed over her when his hand traveled up her leg. She started to moved her position but was stopped when she felt something hard under her.

"Cease moving...or I will not be able to control myself." His voice was low and husky. It came out sounding like a growl. He voice was filled with want yet it sounded as if he was trying to control his manly desires.

Kaoru stopped and just sat in his arms wondering how had she had caused that to happen. Both felt comfortable in the rain and in the silence just enjoying the feeling of not being alone. Eventually both had parted once they arrived in the warm, dry apartment. Yet they couldn't forget the feeling of how wonderful they felt in each other's arms.

* * *

Sapphire eyes opened as someone knocked on her door. She got up only dressed in her usual tight tank top and boxer shorts. Opening the door, she was instantly attacked by lips upon hers. Kaoru's eyes widened as she noticed it was Aoshi who was kissing her with such need.

Kaoru felt something build in her. Slowly, she found herself responding to his heated kisses. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue caress her bottom lip. Soon, he deepened the kiss taking all that he could from her. Aoshi guided her to the bed and pushed her down.

She let out a small 'eep' and he was now straddling her hips. Kaoru felt this building excitement as he traveled kisses down her neck. One of his hands traveled up her leg and lifted it up to be wrapped around him as if he was getting into position. A small moan escaped her lips as his talented tongue found a sensitive spot under her jaw that was just below her ear.

Her hands traveled up his shirt andin no time at allthat saidshirt was thrown to the floor. She felt his muscular chest as he continued to trail hot, wet kisses down her neck. Soon enough his lips found hers once again and he pressed his body closer to hers. She felt something hard poking at her hips and she could only guess what it was. Kaoru could feel the urge to justlet him have his way with her.

Never before had she experienced this with anyone. He filled her with suchwant and desire. He barely gave her anytime to think as she shivered feeling his hand travel up the inside of her thigh. "Do you want me...Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes snapped opened. She wondered what the hell was that all about. Only rarely would she ever have dreams about guys...especially **those** kind of dreams. She could almost still feel his talented hands as if his touch was actually real.

The raven haired doctor sat up with a groan and brought a hand to her head. What was wrong with her? Why was she having fantasies of the cold okashira of the Oniwabanshu? A blush soon found its way to her cheeks as she recalled her dream. Kaoru hated to admit but she sort of wished it had actually happened.

Smiling to herself about the whole thing, Kaoru got up and headed to the shower. She was planning to go and visit Soujiro today. Grabbing her necessary items, she walked into the bathroom humming a song to herself.

When she got out, she felt refreshed and surprisingly energetic. Kaoru also decided to be a little drastic today and dress very seductive hoping it would make her feel better. Smirking at her choice of clothing, she sat on her bed brushing her long locks. The blue eyed female wondered what came over her to make her feel like this. Sheguessed that the rain actuallydid wash away her sorrow and pain.

Upon finishing dressing, Kaoru bounded over to the full body length mirror. She grinned widely as she felt very pleased with the results.

She was wearing a tight black almost see through dress that had a layer of black lace over it. The dress was backless revealing a fair amount of her creamy, flawless skin. It had thin black straps that tied around her neck with the ends of the straps dangling down her bare back. The neckline was modestlylow revealing some cleavage as the material clung to her bosom. The hem of the dress was a few inches above her knees showing her long, shapely legs.

Leaving her hair down, Kaoru added a little make-up and was out the door grabbing her purse on the way out. Reaching the living room, the young doctor only noticed Aoshi was there sitting on the table with a newspaper in hand. She also had noticed that Misao hadn't been around since she last saw her yesterday morning.

"Aoshi, I haven't seen Misao-chan around. Do you know where she went?" She asked walking into the kitchen for a drink.

Cold blue eyes traveled to her petite form. Like any other straight male, his eyes scanned her body and what she was wearing. He had the sudden urge to go over to where she was, grab her, and kiss her senseless. But with a lot of will power he resisted this lustful temptation. He idly wondered if it was only lust. Because yesterday, he did feel something having her in his arms yet he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Shaking off his thoughts, his attention went back to the newspaper laying down in front of his trying to ignore the beautiful, tempting Kaoru that only stood a few feet away from him.

"She's out on an urgent business and she didn't have enough time to tell you." He said with a cold, indifferent voice.

"Oh...alright then." Kaoru said sitting down on the table next to the dark haired man. Kaoru was looking at him from the corner of her eye. She felt so weird just sitting next to him doing nothing. A blush grew on her face as she recalled her dream from last night.

"Do you..." She paused not knowing what was coming over her. "..want to go to dinner with me tonight?" She found herself finishing as she turned to face him.

The stoic okashira was surprised by her offer. He thought long and hard about it. What could one dinner hurt? He seemed to like being in her presence and he didn't have anything else to do that night. And so he accepted like any other gentleman would do with a polite nod. Kaoru then beamed as she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. She flushed noticng her random actions and pulled away sitting back down in her own chair much to Aoshi's disappointment, of course.

"Great! Then I'll pick you up at six. I have a few errands to do today so I'll be out until that time." She said with a smile as she stood.

"I'll be ready by then." He said also getting up.

Kaoru walked over to the sink and stood there for a while looking as her hands as Aoshi moved behind her. He was about to leave but a small, gentle hand grasped his arm and stopped him. He turned around and Kaoru slowly walked closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist in the process. Blue eyes slightly widened at this act. He felt the same warm, comfortable feeling as he did last night when he held her in his arms. Her grip on him tightened and he found himself responding to her touch by snaking his arms around her petite form.

"Thank you for last night. I really needed some one to be there for me...I'm glad it was you." Her voice was soft as if she was remembering last night.

Pulling back and getting on her tippy toes, Kaoru placed a light butterfly kiss on his lips before turning to leave. A shock went through Aoshi as he felt her soft, sweet lips brush against his. Before she was able to leave, she was stopped in the same manner that she stopped Aoshi a few moments ago. Not only did that kiss break his well-built control, but also had him craving for more. He pulled her back to him and crashed his lips on hers in a heated kiss. This also struck something in Kaoru, so she soon found herself responding to his kiss.

When he finally pulled away, the young doctor had swollen lips and she was panting heavily. Kissing her one last time, he released her. The okashira leaned down to her ear. She shivered as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear.

"I'll see you tonight." His voice was not cold but husky and almost seductive.

She was then left there wondering what had just happened a few moments ago. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, and her body was on fire where ever his skin had made contact with her own. But there was one thing she now knew for sure. She wanted Aoshi. She wanted him bad.

The young doctor had no idea what brought this train of thought. Since she wasn't a virgin, Kenshin was her first, of course, Kaoru knew of the feeling of desiring someone. But Aoshi? What had happened to make her want him? She hadthought that she would only desire Kenshin since he was her one, true love, right? Shaking away these thoughts, Kaoru sighed and grabbed her purse before heading out the door.

Kaoru walked through the hospital hall heading toward Soujiro's room. After that 'incident', as she liked to call it, with Aoshi, she had left the apartment to do her promised visit to her best friend. Reaching the room, she knocked to see if it was all right to go in. After hearing a faint noise that sounded like a 'come in', Kaoru made her way into the room. She smiled at her smiling friend as his eyes scanned her body. He gave her a wolf call and Kaoru blushed crimson.

"Wow Kaoru-chan. If I wasn't immobile right now I'd get up to grope you." Soujiro joked as Kaoru narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I miss you too, Sou-chan." Kaoru rolled her eyes and walked over to his bed.

She leaned over and pecked his cheek before smiling and sitting down on the chair next to his bed. She noticed that his leg's cast wasn't there anymore but had a thin layer of bandages around it. Kaoru tilted her head to the side silently questioning why it was out of it's cast. Soujiro seemed to notice this so he just smiled and answered her thoughts.

"My fractured leg has already healed. It's just the bruising that is left."

She let out a small 'oh'. Her eyes then glared at her brown haired best friend. "See! You didn't even need me. I have no idea why you asked me to come here...if you hadn't, I would have never of saw him.." She added the last part silently to herself as the smile from Soujiro's face disappeared.

"Are you talking about Himura-san, Kaoru-chan...? He came to visit me yesterday after you left. So, I assume you had a run in with him." He received a nod for an answer.

Kaoru was just looking at her hands that were neatly folded on her lap. Her once bright, beautiful sapphire eyes were now clouded and empty. This pained Soujiro to see his friend looking so weak. Never had he known her to be like this. Never. The usually emotionless Soujiro leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm very sorry, Ru-chan." He said as she looked up with glassy eyes.

"It's alright...I suppose it was for the best. I can finally get over him and move on with my life. Just how he has..." She burst out into tears as soon as those words left her mouth.

The wounded Soujiro then pulled her into his arms and let her cry her eyes out. Soon enough his shirt was soaked with her tears. He stroked her back comfortingly as she continued to cry. Kaoru turned her face to the side, sniffling and bringing a hand up to wipe her tears.

"You must think I'm such a cry baby." She said with a broken voice.

He shook his head and lifted her chin so that she was able to look at him. "Not at all, my Kaoru-chan. If anything your tears will make you stronger. And plus, you've been holding all your emotions in since Himura-san left you. It is good for you to let them all out now."

Kaoru then buried her face in his shirt once again and her body shook silent laughter. Soujiro looked at her oddly as she looked up again with an amused smile on her teary face.

"This coming from the man who is a master at hiding his emotions." She said as a small giggle escaped her mouth.

He smiled down at her loving to see her laugh again. It wasn't one of those fake laughs that she always used to use after Kenshin left her but a real true laugh. For hours they just sat like that talking about trivial things with the occasional laugh or joke made by each other. Both not wanting to hide their emotions from one another.

* * *

Gah...I'm soooo sorry this is super, super late. I've just been having major writer's block for these past few days. So I apologize for it's late release. I wanted to post it out yesterday but I didn't have enough time to finish typing it out so...I'm sorry. **Now to answer the reviews. **

**bootleg:** _What's with Aoshi and Misao?_ Well...as you know in the anime series they do live together but Misao has some love thing going on for him...In my fic they are nothing but friends. In high school, they had tried the whole going out thing but found out the love they were feeling for each other was nothing romantic but a sibling kind of love. And because of that, it makes Aoshi want to protect her both because he feels like it's his duty and because of their job which I will explain in other chapters.

_Why did they move in together?_ I believe I answered that in the previous response

_Did Kaoru get over Kenshin already, or is she just pretending to?_ She is just pretending. I think both in the anime and my fic Kaoru is a very determined and strong willed person so she is trying her best not to show anyone what has happened and she is hiding the fact that she hasn't gotten over him but is trying her best to do so.

_Why can't Kenshin remember Kaoru?_ Well, he does in fact remember her...it's just that he moved on. And I know that this brings about more questions but I plan to explain all of this in up coming chapters so stay tuned and you'll find out.

_How do you do the italic, bold, and underline?_ Hmm...there are two ways you can do that. When you type in like Microsoft Word or Microsoft Works Word Processor like I am, you can add all the needed styles to the words and stuff. Then when you save it you save it as an .html document...does that make sense? Another way is just to add the html tags yourself. For bold it's b> and to end it, it's /b> , italics i> /i> , and for underline it's u> /u> . The u> going before the word or sentence and the /u> where you want the style to end.

I hope that answers all of your questions. D

**KAORU KAMIYA:** I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Angie:** Ah, thank you. I took your advice and changed my summary. Thank you for the suggestion. D

**Lizzee:** I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy.

Well...stay tuned for the next chapter of _The Heartbreaks of Love_. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Ciao! 


	4. Dinner and Getting Over Past Love

Hi!...Sorry this is out really late. I've been busy lately and haven't had the chance to type it out but finally I can. Hmm...about the last chapter. I want to apologize for my sudden hentainess in the story. I have no idea what came over me to add that whole getting aroused thing when it was suppose to be a fluffy moment. In this chapter,there will be no hentainess at all. So on with the story!

**Disclaimers**: No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...jeez, get off my case! Just kidding. P

**Edit6-19-05** Like all the other chapters, I fixed up this one too.

* * *

**The** _Heartbreaks_ of Love

By: _Satin Elegance _formly known as _Yukimaru_

Chapter Four: _Dinner and Getting Over Past Love_

Kaoru pulled away from Soujiro's embrace suddenly getting very nervous. The thought of going to dinner with Aoshi came to her mind as Soujiro looked down at her with a questioning gaze. She seemed to notice this because she looked up to his with many emotions coursing throughher dark blue depths.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru-chan?" He asked somewhat worried yet he still had his ever present smile on his face.

"Well...yes and no. You see, today I asked Aoshi if he would have dinner with me and surprisingly he said yes but...I have no idea what possessed me to ask him. Part of me is glad I did, andyet the other part isn't so sure if it was the right thing to do." She said with her dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Soujiro was slightly saddened by this. For as long as he could remember, he had this little crush on Kaoru. It started out as nothing but grew more into something unexplainable as he watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. The only thing that was in his way was Kenshin. If he hadn't of been the one to comfort her that day, it would of been him that she was in love with. Not Kenshin. Despite his feelings, he always kept them to himself never wanting her or anyone else to find out.

The brown haired man just smiled down at Kaoru reassuringly. One reason why he never wanted to tell her was because he wanted her to love him out of her own freewill not because he wanted her to. And even if she didn't love him in that way he only wanted her to be happy and nothing would ever change that.

"Don't worry, Kaoru-chan. I'm sure that you knew what you were doing when you asked him. Perhaps you can start your love life again." He winked at her and she slightly blushed.

"I guess you're right, Sou-chan..." She paused still pondering over the whole thing. "I just don't know if I can get over him so quickly. I mean, we spent most of our lives together..." Kaoru said lifting her nail to her mouth to gnaw on it.

This made Soujiro smile. Whenever she was unsure of something she would always gnaw on her nail and get this cute little confused face just as she was doing now. Her eyes looked confused, her eyebrows were furrowed, and she had this cute little pout on her mouth. This made Soujiro let out a small laugh. She glared up at him wondering about his sudden laughter.

"Mou! Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" She whined as another pout formed on her lips.

"Sorry, Ru-chan. It's just that you look so cute when you pout. I couldn't help it but laugh." He said his laughter gone but a smile on his lips.

"Oh whatever." She grumbled as she got off the bed and fixed her dress.

The young doctor glanced at her watch briefly. _Alreadythirty minutesto six. Mou! I should get going._ She thought to herself as Soujiro just stared at his beautiful friend in front of him.

"I better get going, Sou-chan. I don't want to be late." Kaoru said as she leaned over to give Soujiro a hug.

He suddenly grabbed her and crushed his lips on hers which completely shocked Kaoru. He let her go and Kaoru looked flustered and confused. Soujiro just smiled. He had always wanted to do that and now he had an excuse to do it too.

"I just wanted to give you a good luck kiss." He winked as Kaoru blushed at her best friend. She eyed him suspiciously but he just smiled.

"Whatever you say, Sou-chan." Kaoru rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse heading toward the door.

"I'll visit you tomorrow." She waved without turning around and walked out the door. Soujiro just was left there smiling to himselfthinking tohimself that he finally got to kiss her.

* * *

When Kaoru got home, she was a bit nervous as she completely forgot about the previous events with Soujiro. Butterflies found their way to her stomach as she opened the door to thelarge apartment. She quietly sighed in relief as she saw no Aoshi in sight. He must of still be in his bedroom. The ebony haired doctor didn't know why she was so uneasy about this whole dinner. Never before had she ever gotten nervous with Kenshin. Everything with him just came so natural.

Sighing again, the raven haired woman found herself on the couch sitting down trying to calm her nerves. Twiddling her thumbs, her blue eyes darted around the room trying to find something to keep her attention on while she waited. Her dark eyebrows furrowed as she noticed she was still so damn nervous. It was really getting her mad because she couldn't find the reason why.

She felt like a freaking school girl that had the chance to go out with the hottest guy in school. Well, in a way that was sort of true minus the whole school girl thing. The okashira was very handsome compared to most guys.

"Bah! I have to stop this. It's just dinner with Aoshi." She mumbled to herself.

The sound of a door opening was heard. Kaoru looked to the direction of the door and had to hold in a gasp but failed miserably. He was absolutely breath taking, even more so than before, if that was remotely possible. He wore simple black slacks and a plain white, button-up, long sleeved, dress shirt. But it did his delicious body and striking features no justice. His dark almost black locks fell over his cold yet stunning icyblue eyes.

"You're early." He said as he walked over to her.

The blue eyed doctor blushed slightly and looked down at her hands as if they suddenly got very interesting.

"Yeah...I finished a bit early so I decided to check if you were ready." She said refusing to look at him.

He thought of how cute she looked when she was being shy and nervous. Not knowing what came over him, he held out a hand to her. Kaoru curiously looked up but soon the curiosity turned into surprise as she stared at his open, inviting hand.

"Shall we go?" He asked somewhat softly.

Kaoru just put one of her best smileswhile noddingand placed her hand in his. Both ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling that coursed through their bodies when their hands touched.

The young doctor had chose a small, quiet yet expensive and romantic restaurant that she had seen on her way to the hospital. The sun had already disappeared over the horizon a couple of hours ago, so the elegant restaurant was lighted by dim lights and flickering candles set up all over theplace as well as on the tables themselves. Kaoru marveled at the beauty of this wondrous place.

Aoshi was also impressed. He had known about this restaurant but never went because it was a place to go with someone and the young okashira was not one to have much company. Yet with her, it felt somewhat right as if it was always meant to be this way. His emotionless eyes travel to the raven haired beauty beside him. He noticed how the soft flickers of light accented her flawless features.

The ebony haired doctor walked over to the hostess. The woman there eyed Kaoru with a look of arrogance and superiority, yet the young doctor just ignores it. Her narrowed eyes traveled over to Aoshi instantly noticing his attractiveness. Kaoruwas disgusted by this so she grabbed the stoic okashira's hand and wrapped his arm around herself.

"Table for two, under Kamiya Kaoru." She said with an innocent smile.

The hostess spared a glare at her for a split second before checking the list. Aoshi had to hold in a smirk at Kaoru's almost jealous actions. It was rather unexpected on her part. He gently squeezes her hand reassuringly and almost affectionately as she looks up to him with her stunning smile.

Finally finding the name, the hostess grabbed two menus and lead them to a quiet table away from the others. The okashira pondered about the location of the table and looked over to Kaoru who had a small smile gracing her mouth.

"I know how you don't like to be around people so I specifically requested the most quietest table they had." She said in a soft voice as they both took their seats.

Aoshi felt his lips quirk up in a small smile. How considerate she was, he thought to himself. He could hardly believe she would do such a thing for him. Surprisingly, he found himself opening up more and more with each passing moment he spent with her. Her smiles and her laughter became addictions that he would do anything just to see or hear.

"So what do you think of the restaurant?" She asked as the candlelight made her sapphire eyes sparkle.

"It's...acceptable." He said after a while trying to find the right word even though Kaoru knew it was more than acceptable to him but decided not to comment further.

"I'm glad you think so." She said turning to look at the other couples in the restaurant.

He decided to do a little teasing remembering the incident with the hostess when they first arrived.

"I noticed that hostess was giving me looks." He said trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

Kaoru instantly whipped her head and narrowed her eyes dangerously. She huffed remembering that arrogant slut eyeing **her **date.

"Hmph...stupid hostess...who does she think she is...looking atyou like that." She mumbled quietly more to herself than to Aoshi but he had caught it and let out a small smirk.

"Well, she was actually very pretty." He said leaning back into the chair and watching Kaoru carefully.

"Wha-what?" She almost screamed out getting the attention of some of the people near their table. Kaoru blushed and looked away from the people feeling embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

Kaoru was feeling angry at Aoshi. She did not think that dumb bimbo was pretty at all! In fact, she's seen homeless people more prettier than that stupid hostess! She scowled quietly as she thought about Aoshi's words. She felt somewhat hurt that he would think that bimbo was pretty. It was obvious she was only looking at him because he was really attractive.

"You seem jealous, Kaoru." He said in a smooth, velvety voice.

She just frowned and looked away not wanting to comment on that statement because it was true. She was jealous! Why wouldn't she be? Mentally sighing, she watched as the couples in the restaurant seemed like they were so much in love. It got her thinking if she would ever experience that again. After Kenshin, she wasn't quite sure if her heart could handle another heartbreak.

Cold blue eyes traveled to the doctor's lovely face. He noticed how the light highlighted her eye-catching features making her more stunning than she already was. Her dark blue eyes sparkled like the ocean on a star filled night. He could think of only one word to describe her. Beautiful. Utterly beautiful.

"You look beautiful tonight. Even more so than that hostess. Compared to you, you put her face to shame." He said softly.

Her head turned to face him as her eyes slightly widened. Slowly a pretty blush graced the creamy skin of her cheeks. Her eyes lowered to the side. Kaoru could feel all her anger and doubts fade away into nothing.

"Thank you." She said flushed at the compliment.

She then felt something warm on her hand as it laid on the table. Blue eyes widened again as she saw it was another hand. Gradually, her sapphire orbs traveled to the hand's owner. Sapphire locked ontoicy blueas her gaze met his. Kaoru noticed how his eyes were swimming with many emotions. This surprised her greatly but she just smiled softly.

"Kaoru..." He said affectionately.

She looked at him expectantly but he was interrupted by the waiter. The ebony haired woman cursed under her breath at the sudden interruption. He looked like he was about to tell her something that could possiblychange her life.

The okashira had to also curse the waiter's poor timing. For just that moment, he felt like he should let her see the man behind the façade. But did he get to? No, his moment was ruined. Yet Aoshi did not get his hopes down. He knew now that he definitely felt something for her. It wasn't only lust but something more. Something that was completely foreign to him. Something that he had never felt before for another person. But by the end of this night, Aoshi swore to himself, he would finish what he was going to tell her.

The rest of the dinner went by wonderfully yet surprisingly fast. After paying, Aoshi decided to take Kaoru somewhere so he decided to drive.

It was a silent, comfortable drive. Kaoru seemed spaced out because before she knew it, they had came to a stop. Before she could question about their whereabouts, Aoshi had already stepped out of the car. Quickly following, the raven haired doctor got out and trailed behind the okashira.

She stopped to admire the place where they had gone. Kaoru looked in awe at the beautiful park. The park was lighted with fire using street lamps giving the trees a magical orange glow. A warm breeze flowed through her ebony locks as she continued to follow the silent okashira.

He stopped right in front of a small lake that resided in the center of the park. The moon glittered in the clear blue depths of the water as it appeared to have countless of diamonds swimming within the endless depths of blue. Kaoru stood beside Aoshi as she marveled at the ethereal beauty of the place.

She closed her eyes listening to the comforting sounds of the gentle wind blowing through the tree's leaves making them rustle in protest. She could also hear the almost inaudible sound of swishing of water within the waves of the lake. Never before had she been to a place this beautiful or this peaceful. The young doctor was shaken out of her reverie when Aoshi decided to speak.

"I always come here at night. This is the only place where I feel I can be alone." His smooth yet quiet voice sent shivers down her spine.

He suddenly turned to her with his usual blank eyes swimming with many conflicting emotions. Kaoru could do nothing but fall deep within his stunningly beautiful pools of deep blue. It was as if she was utterly mesmerized by his gorgeous orbs. She then felt a warm, affectionate hand caress her cheek. Unknowingly, she leaned into his touch relishing the feeling or warmth.

Aoshi slowly leaned closer to her. Closer and closer until his lips met hers in a soft, gentle kiss. Unlike their previous kiss, this kiss was less about lust and more about something that was more deeper than that. It was something that neither could explain. It amazed then both how their lips just melded together.

When they finally broke apart, both were utterly speechless. Kaoru had yet to open her eyes as she was so taken by that one single kiss. The okashira watched as her sapphire gems for eyes opened slowly. The ebony haired doctor was shocked to find a small smile gracing Aoshi's handsome face. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he gently kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Kaoru...when I'm with you...you make me feel so many things that I have not even experienced in all my life. You know that I don't usually show emotion but there is something about you that I can't seem to hide from." He said confusedbut his voice gentle and soft. A small smile formed on Kaoru's lips as she brought her own hand to his cheek. She could hardly believe it. All of this was like some dream yet she somehowknew it was real. Perhaps she could finally let go of Kenshin and move on with her own life.

"Say no more. I understand." She said pulling him down for another kiss.

For the rest of the night, Kaoru had experienced how to get over the heartbreaks of love. She knew that she was slowly falling in love with the cold, emotionless okashira of the Oniwabanshu, Shinomori Aoshi.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I hope you all liked this chapter. D. I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted to make it longer but it seemed that I couldn't think about anything else to put in it. But then again this whole chapter was only suppose to be about Aoshi and Kaoru but I decided to add a bit of Kao/Sou in there just to make it longer than it already was. I already have the idea for the next chapter so be out on the look out for it. I'll either put it up tomorrow or the next day but most likely tomorrow.

**Answers to Reviews:**

**moonlightsonata: **I'm sorry but it will be an Aoshi/Kaoru fic but for your reading pleasure. I'll be sure to add a bit of Kao/Sou action for ya. wink wink I hope you liked the moment in this chapter. And I'm so glad that you share my opinion about Tomoe D. In the next chapter, I will explain why Kenshin forgot about Kaoru so be on the look out for it ! Part of it has to do with Tomoe. So stay tuned to find out! Thank you for your review. I hope you liked this chapter.

**angelicm:** I'm glad you like the pairing. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!Kim: I'm happy you like my stories. Thank you for your review and enjoy this chapter.

**Clemen: **I'll e-mail you right as soon as I post up this chapter. I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Orchidaceae:** Wow, you reviewed on all three chapters. That's really cool! Yes, I agree with you about the whole cooking thing. And I hate the way Yahiko and Sano make fun of her cooking in the anime so I just thought she could have lessons and become a better cook. Yes, I decided that I wouldn't have Kaoru be moping around because I think her character is actually more stronger than she lets on so I decided to make her strong and independent. Don't worry about the pairing. It will be Aoshi and Kaoru in the end. I hoped you liked this chapter because most of it was Aoshi and Kaoru! Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Reliving the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Please forgive any mistakes in spelling, punctuation, or grammar. Thank you and enjoy!

**Edit 6-19-05 **Fixed chapter.

* * *

**The** _Heartbreaks_ of Love

By: _Satin Elegance_ formly known as_Yukimaru_

**Chapter Five:** _Reliving the Past_

It had pained him greatly to leave her. Seeing her break down in tears broke his heart. All his life he had wanted to become a great swordsman and training with the great Seijuro Hiko could finally fulfill that wish. He had and would of chose Kaoru over it, yet she would just look at him with a tearful smile and told him to go.

The day he had to depart from his beloved Kaoru was a day they spent together. The had made love the night before he left, him being her first and her being his. It was such a wonderful experience for them both. It was a night of longing and passion. A night where they would make sure their love was eternal. They had put in all their emotions and love in that one night. When they were tired and exhausted, both just laid in each other's arms falling into a light dreamless sleep.

In the morning, they had breakfast together talking about all the things they could do together until his train would leave at nine in the evening.

"So what do you want to do, Kenshin?" A younger sixteen year old Kaoru asked as she ate her breakfast.

"Well, I'm not sure...but we could continue what we were doing last night." Kenshin had a glint in his violet eyes.

"Mou, Kenshin! You're leaving today and all you can thing about is having...doing that!" The ebony haired teen pouted although the idea didn't seem so bad.

"Besides...there will be plently of time for that later...I mean, aren't you tired from last night?" She held in a blush recalling last night's events.

The fiery haired swordsman just smiled. "No, not really." He said his smile widening.

"Mou, Kenshin...I've never known you to be such a pervert!" Kaoru got up and washed her dishes.

Kenshin didn't comment on that. He just watched Kaoru. When she finished, she walked to the bedroom door with a small grin.

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom for you!" She turned around and gave him a wink before dashing into the bedroom.

He jumped up and using his great speed raced to the bedroom leaving his forgotten breakfast on the table.

They both decided to skip lunch. They were too...erm...busy to be hungry. Both Kenshin and Kaoru were laying on the bed unclothed but in each other's arms. Kaoru had her head rested on his chest listening to the rhythm of his steady heartbeat. Kenshin was just staring at the ceiling while playing with a lock of her silky raven hair.

"I wish you could come with me, Kaoru." Kenshin said breaking the silence.

"And I wish I could go..." She whispered back as her hand lovingly stroked his chest.

"Then why don't you! I told you once before, Kaoru. I want you always to be with me." He said his voice full of emotion.

"You know why Kenshin. My Uncle would never allow it. I have everything here for me...but I would rather give all that up for you." Tears started to form in her eyes as her voice became shaky.

"The only thing that is keeping me here is the promise I made my parents. The promise I made to myself that day when they died."

Kenshin felt something wet on his bare chest. He looked down and saw Kaoru in tears. At the sight of them, he felt his heart clench with pain. He hated to see her cry. It always reminded him of when he first met her. She was so sad and he could almost feel her pain as he came near her.

He tightened his arm that was around her waist and brought her closer to him. "No more tears, my love." He said lifting her chin up with his hand. He rolled on top of her and wiped the rest of her tears away. Her sapphire eyes just stared into his violet ones as he did this.

Kaoru then felt something poke as her thigh as he dried her tears. She could not explain how he made her feel with his touches and his kisses. She pulled him down to her crushing her lips to his.

"Kenshin...I want you...I want you in me." She said breathlessly in between heated kisses. He was more than glad to comply to her wishes.

Kenshin stood in the shower. He felt the hot streams of water comfort his sore, tense muscles. In the bedroom was Kaoru peacefully sleeping. It was already five. 'How time passes by.' He thought as he closed his eyes. Kenshin sighed painfully as the thought of leaving his raven haired angel.

The red haired swordsman closed his eyes as he let the water run down his body. He failed to notice the raven haired person walk up behind him. He slightly tensed as he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. Instantly, he ralaxed as he felt her hands travel up to his shoulders. He groaned in delight as she worked on his shoulders releasing the tension there. He always did love her talented hands. He was too into her massage that he failed to notice one hand travel down his back and squeeze his backside. That jolted his awake as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Growling, he turned around and claimed her lips with his own. When they broke apart, he found Kaoru smiling.

"You know we can't be doing this all day. I feel like we're being a pair of sex crazed teenagers." Her voice held amusement in it.

"And that is a bad thing why...?" He asked crushing her naked body against his.

"Mou, Kenshiin. I wanted at least to go out to dinner before you left." She pouted cutely.

"Maa, maa, Kaoru. Don't worry. We'll go to dinner." He paused with a smirk on his lips.

Kenshin's hands cupped her very fine bottom lifting her up. On pure instinct, Kaoru wrapped her legs around his waist as well as her arms around his neck. She glared at Kenshin but he still had a smirk on his face.

"After we have a little fun, of course." He said as he entered her once again.

Kaoru was finally able to drag Kenshin out of his apartment. Since the restaurant wasn't too far away they decided to walk instead of driving. They walked hand in hand with smiles on their faces and laughter in the air as they talked.

"Oh, look! There it is." Kaoru said excitedly.

It was a small isolated American restaurant. The restaurant had been the place that they went to on their first real date. Kenshin had come to learn that Kaoru was a big fan of American food and he heard that this particular restaurant was the best in the city so he took her there. He could remember her face clearlyas they walked into the building.

"Wow, this placebrings back so many memories, doesn't it Kenshin?" She said with a small smile as they walked into the restaurant.

"Yes, it does." The violet eyes man smiled back as he wrapped an arm around her petite form.

The dinner was quite nice. Although Kaoru always smiled throughout the whole thing, Kenshin knew she was faking it to hide what she was feeling inside. He knew that behind that smile she was hiding her true feelings about this whole thing. She was trying so hard to be strong for him and he had to admire him for that. Because of that, it made him all the more in love with her.

After paying, they decided to go straight to the train station. Since everything was already in Kyoto, Kenshin didn't have to worry about anything. It was already eight thirty when they had reached the train station. Both felt a feeling of fear as they neared the place they would part.

Kaoru felt like her smile was falling slowly with each step they took. Like it was slowly hitting her that she would not be able to see her beloved Kenshin for a couple of years. Inside, she felt this dreading feeling like something was going to happen when if he left. Something bad. She shook her head ridding all of these negative thoughts. She reassured herself that nothing was going to happen.

"Kaoru...I want to say something to you." Kenshin stopped suddenly and turned to Kaoru as they stood beside the train.

She just looked at his with expectant eyes. She knew if she would say something she would break down in tears. And that was the last thing she wanted to do. Kenshin just stared at her thinking carefully about how to say what he felt.

"You know I would do anything to be with you. I would stay with you if you wanted me to. You mean more to me than going to Kyoto. But it is your wish and you told me to go so I will." Kenshin paused as he brought his hand up to her cheek.

"I want you to remember me even when I'm gone." He continued his other hand reaching into his pocket.

Kaoru could only watch unable to say anything. She could already feel the tears brimming up in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. Kenshin brought out his hand from his pocket and opened it. There laying in his palm was a beautiful white gold ring with one large sapphire accented by two diamonds one on each side. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Kenshin...that's your grandmother's ring." She said softly staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"I know...that's why I want to give it to you. My mom told me that I should give it to the one that I love with all my heart and soul. That's you Kaoru." He said his voice and eyes full of emotion.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks as she heard his words. Kenshin lifted up her right hand and placed it on her ring ringer. Just like he thought it would be, it was a perfect fit.

"I knew it would fit perfectly on you." He smiled and pulled Kaoru into an embrace lifting her off the floor.

"All aboard! The train for Kyoto is leaving in five minutes!" The heard a man said walking down the train's side.

Kaoru's grip tightened after she heard that. He pulled back just slightly and kissed her with all the emotions he had in him. She responded in the same way.

"I love you Kaoru. Always and forever." He whispered holding her close to him.

"I love you too..." Tears made their way down her cheeks as she said that.

He pulled away and wiped her tears with a sad smile on his face. His eyes roamed Kaoru's face and body as if they were trying to taking in all of her so he could remember every single inch of her. Kaoru did the same as the tears just continued to fall.

"Take this ring, my Kaoru-chan. May it always remind you of me. I will never forget you either, dearest. Sayonara." He whispered as he held the hand in which the ring was on.

They kissed once last time before breaking apart. Kaoru watched with tearful eyes as he walked onto the train.

"Good-bye, my love." She whispered as the train started and sped away.

As soon as Kenshin got to Kyoto, he went to the nearest bar. He could already feel himself missing his raven haired angel. He longed for her touch, her kiss, her taste. The fiery haired man ordered the strongest drink as he sat down.

As soon as he got the glass, he drowned down the contents wincing at the strong taste of the alcohol traveling down his throat. He called for another one and failed to noticed the woman beside him.

After the second drink, he turned over to the dark haired woman. She had black hair that was tied at the nape of her neck but had her front layers framing her face. Kenshin had to admit she was very beautiful. But it was not like Kaoru's innocent yet sexy, beautiful. No, it was the dangerous kind of beautiful, thelook but can't touch beautiful. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a dark, almost black, brown.

She turned to look at him with a smile as she watched him finish another glass. She had instantly noticed him when she walked in. His fiery red mane of hair attracted her immediately.

"Something must be wrong, if you're drinking all of that." Her voice was soft and professional like she had done this many times before.

"Something did. I had to leave the love of my life back in Tokyo." Kenshin answered as he started to feel the affects of the liquor.

So she had competition. The dark haired woman slightly frowned but it then changed into a smile. _Nevertheless, I will make him mine and forget about that slut in Tokyo._ She thought already envious of the girl she did not even know.

"I'm Yukishiro Tomoe." She said looking into Kenshin's violet eyes.

"Himura Kenshin." Was the answer.

"Well, Kenshin...How about you tell me about this girl while I buy you another drink..." She stated calling the bartender.

And so he did. He told her mostly everything about their relationship. Tomoe had to hold in the hatred she felt for this girl who had his heart. She was so jealous of the love they shared. But either way, she thought with a smirk, she would make Kenshin hers.

When Kenshin got drunk enough, Tomoe decided to take him to his apartment. Calling a taxi, she helped him inside the yellow car. Kenshin had mumbled the address and they were off to his apartment. They got there and Tomoe paid taking Kenshin out of the taxi. She was thankful he could still walk. He just sluggishly followed her up to his apartment. When they got there, she used the key he had given her while they were in the taxi and opened the door. She hurriedly got him to bed leaving all of his clothes but taking off his shoes. Tomoe decided it would be best to stay so she found herself falling asleep on the couch.

Kenshin woke up with a huge headache. He could hardly remember what happened when he arrived in Kyoto. He could even remember how he got home. He was silently thankful that no unknown woman was in the bed with him. Everything was such a blur after he met that Tomoe woman.

The door opened and his violet eyes saw the slightly blurred figure of Tomoe walking in with a mug that had steam rising from the liquid contents inside.

"Here, some hot tea to ease your headache. You had a lot to drink last night." She said handing him the cup as he muttered a 'thank you'.

After the soothing liquid made its way down his sore, parched throat, Kenshin found himself able to finally talk. "You stayed here all night?" His voice was a bit rough so he took another sip of the warm tea.

She nodded and took a seat on the bed next to him. Tomoe watched him carefully as he continued to drink the tea. Kenshin got slightly uncomfortable with the silence so he decided to speak.

"What time is it?" He asked resting the mug in his lap.

"It's already once in the afternoon." She said calmly still looking at him with her dark brown eyes.

Kenshin's eyes widened visibly. _One already! _He needed to check his mail. For sure he would receive Kaoru's letter today. Tomoe watched with slightly narrowed eyes as she watched him panic.

"I need to go get Kaoru's letter." He said about to get up but Tomoe stood and stopped him.

"Let me get it for you. You need to rest." She said with a small, soft smile as she pushed him back on the bed.

He was shocked but let her go. Kenshin watched as she left the room quietly. He began to notice the difference between the two, Kaoru and Tomoe. Tomoe was more quiet and graceful with a reserved kind of feel to her. Kaoru, on the other hand, was friendly and outspoken yet she can sometimes be a klutz but that made her charm all the more irresistible especially to him. As soon as she was out the door, Tomoe's eyes narrowed dangerously. A plan sprung into her head as she reached the mailbox located outside his apartment door. Inside, she found only one letter. She stared...err...glared at it for a while. _Kamiya Kaoru._ She could feel her hatred for this girl grow immensely.

Taking it back into the apartment, she dropped it into her purse. Smiling to herself about her handiwork, Tomoe walked back into the bedroom to find Kenshin staring as a picture of Kaoru. She glared at this picture before clearing her throat causing him to look up at her. She noticed the sadness yet undying love swimming in his beautiful lavender eyes. Tomoe always yearned to have someone love her like that. She idly wondered what was so special about that little girl in the picture. And that's what Kaoru was to Tomoe. A little girl in the way of the man she wanted. Kenshin. Going back to Kenshin, she noticed he was looking at her expectantly.

"There was nothing there." She said with an indifferent voice.

"Are you sure?" She just nodded while sitting on the bed once again.

"That's odd. Kaoru said she'd send one everyday." Kenshin said sighing.

"Maybe it will come tomorrow." Tomoe said thinking about how she would make sure thatKaoru's letters would never make it to Kenshin's hands.

And that's how it all started. Everyday Tomoe would always be there to take the letters Kaoru would send to Kenshin in hoped that he would forget about her. And just the same, she would make sure his letters never got to that annoying little girl in Tokyo.

Slowly, Kenshin went into a small state of depression. It wasjust exactly how she wanted it. And alwaysTomoe was there for him. They soon got closer and closer. Yet whenever he was with Tomoe, he felt something tugging at his heart in silent protest to their advancing. He had found himself getting to be cold and indifferent due to the training and the lack of Kaoru's cheerfulness in his life.

Soon enough, they moved in together in Kenshin's apartment. He had grown to love Tomoe yet it was not the same way he had loved Kaoru. He could never love anyone more than he loved Kaoru and no one would ever take her place in his heart.

Over the years, many things had happened. He had excelled in his swordsmanship almost mastering the famous sword's style, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, completely. He also received his well-known cross shaped scar from trying to protect Tomoe from some thugs that threatened her. Yet every so often he would think and have dreams of when he was truly happy with his raven haired angel.

* * *

Kenshin sat on his bed alone in his apartment. Tomoe had gone out with her friends for the night so she wouldn't be home until later on that night. But that wasn't what was bothering him. The fact that he had seen his beloved Kaoru after all these long, lonely years had been bothering him all day. 

He had to admit she had grown into a beautiful young woman. And for those few moments that he held her in his arms and smelled her enticing scent of jasmine, he was once more truly happy. Just holding her brought back so many comforting memories that he couldn't believe he hadalmost forgot. With Tomoe, he never felt this way. The only feeling he got from her wasthat he felt like he wasn't alone anymore. She filled in that empty space in his heart that wanted nothing else but to feel that love again that he felt for Kaoru. But it didn't even fill in half of that void.

Going back to his encounter with Kaoru, what she had shocked him. She had said he never tried to contact her but he was more than sure that he did. All those letters he sent to her over those ten long years. It was him that never got anything from her. She acted as if he never tried to contact her over the years. She made it seem as if she was the one that tried to contact him. But if she did, where was the proof?

Kenshin sighed and got up. It was just too much for him. He headed over to the closet and tried to get the box with all his things that reminded him of Kaoru. Accidentally, one box that was on top of it fell and opened spilling all of it's contents all over the floor. Kenshin's violet eyes widened. On the floor was tons of envelopes with stamps. Picking some up, he looked at them carefully. Most of them had his name in the center of the envelope and Kaoru's name on the upper left corner but then some had the opposite. He recognized these as the ones he mailed to Kaoru.

Kenshin peered at the box. It belonged to Tomoe, for sure. His eyes narrowed and the once dark lavender color turned a shade lighter having an amber hue to it. Angrily, he looked at all the shipping dates of the letters. They all dated all the way to ten years ago. At the bottom of the box he saw one letter laying there. Suddenly, he felt the urge to open it. Before he knew it he had it opened as if something was possessing to do so. He read it.

Kenshin,

I miss you so much. As soon as you left I found myself home weeping my eyes out until I could not cry anymore. I just missed you so much. You eyes, your hair, your touch, your smile, your kiss, and the way you make me feel when I am with you. It hurts so much but I will be strong for you. Write me back when you get this. I love you a lot...more than you'll ever know.

Love always,

Kaoru Kamiya

P.S. Did I say I love you? Well, I know I did but...I love you and I miss you!

Kenshin noticed some of the ink from the pen was smeared and faded as if it got wet and the water washed some of the ink away. His eyes widened as he realized it was her tears that must of caused this. Kenshin felt his heart constrict with an unexplainable pain. Why would Tomoe do this? Hide all of Kaoru's letters? He couldn't understand what kind of person would do such a thing. After everything he had done for her. This is what she did to him.

He picked up another letter which dated seven years ago. He opened it and read it...

Kenshin,

I don't know why I'm till writing to you. It's been two years and no answer but I guess I will hope this will get to you somehow.

I'm already starting my senior year in high school. Misao and I are really excited. You remember Misao right? Well, she's going out with some guy from college named Aoshi Shinomori. He's way old for her...but I guess not really because look at us. We're about five years apart. Compared to our age difference theirs seems like nothing..

Uhm...what else? I miss you a lot. I've been trying to think of reasons why you haven't replyed back for two years but they all seem like something you wouldn't do. But I will keep sending these letters until you do write back. I wish I could go over there but right now I can't afford a train ticket and I know my Uncle won't pay so I will just have to wait patiently.

Wow, it's already midnight.I have to go to sleep. School's tomorrow you know. Wish me luck! Don't worry about the boys. There's no one else but you. That's how it will always be. Love you lots! Ciao. (Misao taught me that.)

Love always,

Kaoru Kamiya

Kenshin almost crumpled the paper in his fist. All this time she had been sending him all of these letters yet Tomoe hid them from him. He trusted her. He brought himself to think that he could learn to love her and he almost thought he did. Kenshin looked back down at the letters and found the last one that was send which was four years ago.

Kenshin,

This is the last letter I will send. I'm sure you have your own reasons for not replying but I'm tired of wasting my time. It's been already six years and I want to move on. But remember you will always have a place in my heart. I wish you the best in your life. May you be happy. Good-bye Kenshin.

Kaoru.

Violet eyes closed as he felt a single tear fall down his cheek. She moved on and so did he. He thought she didn't even care and forgot about him but she must have felt the same. Slowly his eyes opened. They were not longer their usual shade of a soft, gentle violet but they had darkened into a cold, dangerous amber.

I'm going to have a little talk with Tomoe later... He thought as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

****

Author's Note:

(1/6/04) Well...there you go. The fifth chapter of _The Heartbreaks of Love. _I tried to keep this as PG-13 as I could. I really did want to put in a lemon but...I thought it was better that I shouldn't. Maybe if some people want it I'll revise it and add a small lemon to it. But if not I think it will stay this way. Thank you to my reviewers. I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it out but I have school starting again tomorrow and I had to get ready for it so I didn't have a lot of time to finish typing it out. It was a really long chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime this weekend so stay tuned for it.

__

Answers to the Reviews:

**Serenity Blossom: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like my story. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Orchidaceae:** I'm happy you like this pairing. I know what you mean about not finding many Aoshi/Kaoru pairings. Other than KxK, it is my favorite pairing. There will be more KxK encounters I want to satisfy my Kenshin and Kaoru fans out there so yes. Well, I want to make him go after her. And most probably he will but I'll see what I'll think of so you just have to wait and see. ! Thank you for your review. Please keep on reading.


	6. Tears, an Offer, and Another Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors in this chapter. I was in a hurry to type it out and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Thank you.

**Edit 6-19-05** : Fixed this chapter too. Next chapter should be out soon.

* * *

**The** _Heartbreaks_ of Love

By: _Satin Elegance_ formly known as_Yukimaru_

Chapter Six : _Tears, an Offer, and Another Date_

: 

It was already midnight when Tomoe finally came home. She tried as quietly as she could to sneak in unnoticed. She had gotten so caught up at the bar that she had lost track of time. Tomoe knew that Kenshin had expected her home a couple hours ago. And if she was lucky, she would find him asleep in the bedroom unaware of her so-called 'silent' movements.

From his seat on the living room couch, he watched her with his slightly glowing amber eyes. They followed her every movement. It was as if he was trying to figure out what possessed her to do such a thing like lie to him for all those years by watching her. It surprised the red haired man of how thoughtless she was being. Her quiet movements confused him. Did she not think that he wouldn't have known even if he was asleep? His intense training guaranteed that he would be able to sense the lowest of ki even in sleep. He even spent so much time to perfect his ki sensing technique that he could even sense a rat 10 meters away in a deep slumber.

"You're home later that I thought you would be." His cold, deep voice startled the dark haired woman as she visibly stiffened with her back straightening.

Slowly, she turned around to face him. Something was yelling at her, telling her to not turn around but she just couldn't help but do it. It was a thing she would always do. When he spoke, she had instantly noticed that he spoke not in his usual soft, gentle voice but in a hard, cold voice that sent shivers down her spine. Of course she had heard this tone of voice before, but it had never been directed towards her. This was the first she had ever heard it outside of a life-threatening situation. She would always hear it when there was something or someone threatening her or his live, like that time when he received his cross shaped scar by that thug that was trying to have his way with her.

"I'm sorry that I am late. I must have lost track of time." Tomoe lied skillfully. She wasn't sorry, really, although she did forget about the time. She had no reason to be sorry.

"Are you really sorry Tomoe?" Came his cold reply.

Her blank brown eyes narrowed slightly at the question. She didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Yes, of course I am." She stated finally looking into his eyes.

She let out a small barely audible gasp when her dark blank eyes met his. Never before had she seen those cold, angry amber eyes directed at her. They bore into her own searching her soul leaving everything bare. She knew that all her secrets, her well hidden secrets, would be visible if she didn't look away. But she couldn't. It was as if she was trapped in those two liquid gold eyes. Of course she had seen them before, numerous of times in fact. But this was very new to her. This overwhelming feeling was so new to her. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear as she stared into his endless depths of gold. They stayed like that, staring at each other, for what seemed like forever. One pair of eyes angry, emotionless, with unspoken hurt that swirled within them. And the other, a pair of blank, uncaring brown orbs with the slightest bit of fear flickering in them. Slowly, Tomoe felt her eyes advert away from his intense gaze and onto the floor where she could keep all her fears and her insecurities from him.

"Do you even know what you did?" His voice became louder as he stood from his seat on the couch.

"Look Kenshin...I didn't mean to stay out so late." Tomoe said with a voice matching her empty eyes.

"You thought I would never find out...didn't you?" Her eyes slightly widened but she quickly hid her surprise. Her thoughts quickly drifted to all the times she had hid those letters from him. Tomoe inwardly shook away all those thoughts. She refused to believe he had found out. Not after all these years, he just couldn't. He could be talking about anything, right? But why did she get this horrid feeling he wasn't..?

"Find out what?" The dark haired woman clenched her hands tightly hoping her fear would dissipate.

"You know what I'm talking about...All this time you've selfishly kept me from one thing that actually made me happy in this pathetic life of mine."

Dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the carpeted floor before they traveled to Kenshin's handsome face. So, he did, indeed, find out about her little secret. It mattered not. Because to her, he was already committed to her and only to her not to anyone else, especially not that Kamiya girl. As far as she was concerned, Kenshin already belonged to her. Although, she was a bit angry that she was caught after all these years. She had meant to hide that stupid box somewhere else but it must have slipped her mind. Tomoe inwardly cursed herself for being so careless enough to leave the box some place where he could have easily found them. The dark haired woman should have just burned them all when she had the chance.

"I did you a favor. It would have never of lasted anyway. It was a stupid young love but what we have is so much more. More that whatever she could have given you. She was just a girl after all." Tomoe spat out angrily.

"You have no clue what you are saying. What she gave me was and is something you could never accomplish even after ten years of being together. You're lucky I even feel anything for you. But believe me, it is nothing compared to what I feel for her...nothing. All love and passion I feel for her. That is something you will never have from me." Kenshin said just as angry his voice not quite yelling yet it had the same effect.

"I think your jealousy blinded you with all these false delusions. We weren't happy. Maybe content until we found something better. But never happy." He continued as herdark brown eyes swirled with many emotions.

Was he right? Tomoe asked herself numerous of times. Had she believed all this time that she could make him happy? It was right in front of her eyes yet she was too blinded by her love for him to even see it. But deep down inside the feeling was there. The fear of losing him forever. When she had found him, she was sure she had found someone she could spend her life with. Was she wrong in thinking that...? Was it wrong to think that she could have a chance to be loved in the way that he love Kaoru? Could he blame her for wanting such a selfish thing?

"You don't understand. I did this for us..." Tomoe trailed off looking away from Kenshin with a deep sorrow in her face.

"Us! There would have not ever been any us..." He paused his voice lowering. "I will never forgive you for this. Never." Kenshin said walking toward the door not even casting a glance at the broken Tomoe as he passed her still form.

"I want you out of here by tomorrow." He said his hand reaching for the door knob as he paused by the door.

"No! Kenshin...please don't leave me." The dark haired woman said whipping around to face him, trying her hardest to hold in the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes. She would never cry. No never. She had promised after that time she would never cry.

"By tomorrow, Tomoe." His voice was soft and gentle as he walked out of the small apartment.

"Kenshin...Kenshin...Kenshin! You can't leave me! You can't! I love you!" The brown eyed Tomoe said as she sunk to the floor her hands clenched tightly against her chest. After nothing could be heard, she finally let out her tears as she sat then sobbing.

* * *

A raven haired woman shivered as a cold breeze passed her petite form. The night was unusually cold with the wind rustling the leaves and howling through the night leaving quiet whispers drifting away. Listening to the calming winds, she tilts her head up looking up at the beautiful night sky. Despite the coldness of the night, it was a lovely night. The moon was out and shone in it's majestic glory lighting the darkness that would otherwise be covering the earth without it's powerful light. Stretching across the dark blue velvety endless sky, was millions upon millions of twinkling stars. Each distant ball of gas flickering different colors like sparkling diamonds in the light.

Somehow, Kaoru wasn't feeling affected by the coldness of the night. Well, not anymore. She was too comforted by the coldness and by the night itself to be affected. She then recalled the previous night with the handsome okashira. The blue eyed woman could still feel his strong yet warm embrace encircling her entire being. She longed for that sacred feeling ever since Kenshin had left. The feeling of love, safety, and of endless warmth. She could feel those emotions and so much more with Aoshi. They radiated off him and sunk deep within the hidden depths of her soul warming it up like no one had done before.

"It's cold. You should get inside." A deep smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The cold doesn't bother me. I just want to enjoy the view of the stars." Kaoru sighed dreamily her blue orbs sparkling in the moonlight as she gazed up once again to the heavens above.

She then felt a presence directly behind her. Kaoru didn't even have to guess who it was. The young doctor let out a small 'eep' as she felt strong arms wrap around her. Once again she was surrounded by that familiar feeling she felt last night. Kaoru could get used to this. The young doctor closed her eyes relishing in Aoshi's strength that he gave her everytime he would hold her like this.

Slowly, Kaoru turned around still keeping in his embrace. Her blue gems met Aoshi's lighter green-blue ones. She reached out and gently touched his cheek affectionately. He instinctively leaned into her touch as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes softened at the sight. She knew that behind all the walls and emotional barriers he placed around himself, that there was a lonely man that only wanted to be loved and never be hurt. Kaoru could closely relate to what he wanted. After all, she was just as lonely as he was.

"Aoshi...I-.." He silenced her with pressing his lips against hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

"Shh...don't talk." He pulled her closer and claimed her lips once again in a more passionate kiss that she instantly fell into.

* * *

Kaoru walked through the hospital halls a bit nervous. The day before, she had received a call that the head of the hospital would like to speak to her about something important. She had no idea as to what it could be. The young doctor could only hoped it wasn't something bad. She knew she was over exaggerating about this but could she be blamed for that? It wasn't everyday that you get called by the head of the hospital for an 'important' meeting. Deep inside, Kaoru knew that she didn't have to worry. It was just like her to get worried over nothing anyways. Yet there was a small feeling tugging at her heart that told she would soon find out it to be something that she would never expect to happen.

Upon reaching the door, Kaoru inwardly took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door. After receiving a sign to come in, she slowly opened the door while forcing all her nerved back into place. She placed a small professional smile in it's place and walked in feeling her air of confidence return to her as if it had never left in the first place.

"Good afternoon, Yamagata-san." Kaoru greeted the middle aged man sitting behind a black desk.

His rusted colored eyes traveled to the young doctor's form. For an elder man, he had the handsome, charming gentleman look to him. His auburn brown locks were perfectly split down the middle with the long strands framing his aging face. He wore a very expensive looking business suit minus the jacket that had been replaced with a white doctor's coat. A small polite smile formed on his lips that were partially covered by his equally brown moustache and beard. Kaoru felt herself relax more seeing the welcoming gesture.

"Good afternoon, Kamiya-san. I'm glad you came. I have been expecting you." His voice was deep and rich yet very professional and kind.

"Yes, well, I just couldn't ignore that phone call. You did say it was important after all." The ebony haired doctor said feeling her nerves come back full force remembering the way she felt when she first received the call.

"Indeed. Please take a seat and I'll tell you why I asked you here." He said as Kaoru did as she was told without a word.

Many thoughts started to fill her mind. She had absolutely no clue as to what he was about to say. A small feeling of fear started to twitch in her heart but she expertly pushed it down. She had nothing to fear because she didn't do anything wrong...at least she didn't think so. She had only came here to look after Soujiro who had asked for her personally. Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought of it all. If he wasn't such a spoiled brat, she wouldn't have even had to come all this way from Tokyo. Dismissing the thought, Kaoru looked back to Yamagata.

"I'm going to tell you straight out. I'm sure you have other matters to attend to..." He paused for effect. "I'd like for you to become a full-time doctor here, at this hospital. I've thought much about this but I believe with your expertise here this hospital, we will be one of the best in Kyoto..." He paused once again as if looking for the right thing to say. "You see, lately we have been having a decrease in incoming doctors compared to most hospitals our amount of doctors are very low. I believe with your help here the numbers will start to increase once again. To most of the medical students here you are a legend." He finished with a small smile as she blushed flattered by the compliment.

"You have the choice of accepting or declining this offer." He leaned back into his seat indicating that she could speak.

For a moment, she was simply speechless about the offer but she soon enough she found her voice. "I am greatly honored for this offer, but I would have to talk to Gensai-sensei about this. He is the head doctor over there in the hospital I work at in Tokyo." Kaoru answered seriously thinking about it.

"Ah...there is no need for that. I have already contacted Gensai-san and informed him about my offer previous to this meeting. He said he had no arguments about it and it was completely your choice to make." Yamagata said as he professionally folded his arms on his desk.

"Oh, he did, did he...?" She paused biting her lower lip, a habit she got from Misao. "Well, I will give your offer much thought. Is there a certain day you want my answer by?"

"As soon as possible, but I'd say a week's time should be enough time to thoroughly think about this decision. Please take your time in making your decision. I will fully understand if you turn down this offer." The elder man said standing up. Kaoru quickly followed.

"Well, thank you for your time, Kamiya-san. I will expect to see you a week or less from now with your decision." He gave a bow.

"And I will be sure to tell you my answer by then. Good-day, Yamagata-san." Kaoru returned the gesture with a low bow of respect to the older man. With one last look, she left the office and the hospital with the question circling in her mind.

Hours later, Kaoru found herself seated at a small outdoor café. She had no clue when she had arrived or how she had ordered her iced coffee. It seemed that she was too engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she had done all of these things without knowing it. Once again, this was a very Kaoru thing to do. Space out and accomplish tasks without even being aware of doing it. Her dark colored eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as her mind drifted back to the offer that was presented to her earlier that morning. The young conspiring doctor thought of all the pros and cons for this situation in silent hopes that it would help her decide on what the best action she could take about this life changing offer.

The raven haired beauty first thought of all the advantages. She would finally leave her home town, Tokyo. Also this job offered good pay and a worth-while experience. Kyoto had a great need of doctors since it was one of the major cities of Japan. And besides she knew Tokyo had a bunch of doctors so it wouldn't be much to lose one, now would it? Another pro was that she'd be closer to most of her childhood friends. Aoshi, Misao, Sanosuke, Megumi, and even Soujiro was here. And Kaoru did get lonely in Tokyo being by herself...

But that wasn't entirely true. She had Gensai-sensei, Yahiko, Tsubame-chan, Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, Tae-san, and of course her Uncle Saito and her Aunt Tokio. And if she did leave she's feel very guilty leaving Gensai-sensei and the hospital by itself. She knew he was only looking out for her best interest saying what he did to Yamagata. But she couldn't do that to him. Kaoru didn't even want to think what her Uncle would say. He had always been so protective of her ever since her parents died. And then there was...him. Yes, she considered Kenshin to be one of her cons. Why wouldn't she? He was the reason why she was so torn and confused in the first place. Even with her blossoming relationship with Aoshi, she couldn't help but feel the love for Kenshin as she did before. Love just doesn't die away that easily...especially the love she shared with him.

"This is a big mess." She muttered to herself feeling as if she wanted to bang her head on the pretty glass table in front of her.

"What is a big mess?" A familiar voice said in front of her.

Her narrowed blue eyes glared at whoever this person was. Can't a girl think in peace without having someone invade her personal space? No, someone always had to screw it up. Never could she just get a damn moment to herself. Especially during these most stressful moments. Her eyes landed on the familiar red head with violet eyes that had been previously in her thoughts. _Speak of the devil..._ She thought bitterly. Kaoru didn't even bother getting all sad and emotional, she was too pissed off to be sad.

"What do you want?" She said rather rudely but at this point she could care less.

"I just wanted to know what has you in such deep thought." Kenshin said as he took a seat across from Kaoru.

The ebony haired doctor sighed in utter frustration. "It's really none of your business so I would appreciate it if you would just leave it at that, alright Himura-san?" She said in her brisk, professional tone with her eyes set and firm yet with the flickering anger she felt within them.

The violet eyes man in front of Kaoru was shocked to say the least. Was this his Kaoru from all those years ago? The old one was always loud, hot tempered and would easy be provoked that would usually cause someone to get hurt in the end. But this new Kaoru was calm and controlled her anger perfectly unlike the Kaoru from years back. This Kaoru talked and acted professionally which greatly surprised him. Yet he also found himself greatly attracted to this new and improved Kaoru sitting in front of him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, his eyes focused on the young woman in front of him. "Yes, of course, I apologize, Kaoru-dono." He decided to add the '-dono' because she had addressed him so formally.

He then watched as she sighed again and ran a hand through her raven locks as she places on a small smile. "No, I'm sorry for being so rude. You were just concerned and I snapped at you." Kaoru said softly feeling guilty about snapping at him in such a manner as her anger dissipated.

"It's okay. I understand..." Kenshin said smiling back as he watched Kaoru take a sip of her drink slightly surprised that she would apologize so quickly.

"So what brings you here, Kenshin?" She said after a moment of awkward silence.

"I was just wandering around and I happened to come across you sitting here looking as if you were ready to bang your head on the table." He said with an amused voice as her sapphire eyes traveled to his violet ones.

Kaoru's sadness about the whole situation threatened to emerge but she didn't want to feel sad. All she wanted was to feel like her normal self. Cheery, playful Kaoru. Just for this time she wanted to forget she found her childhood love cheating on her, to forget that her heart was broken but was slowly mending, to forget she had to make a decision that would not only change her life but also the lives of those she cared for...Yes, she wanted to forget all that.

"Oh, I see...So tell me Kenshin, how have you been all this time? I would have asked sooner, but our previous meeting was on bad circumstances, don't you think?" She added a playful smirk to lighten the mood.

Kenshin chuckled remembering their first encounter. "I've been better actually. I found out that the person I thought I could trust lied to me for ten years."

At that Kaoru's eyes widened. She had nothing to say to something like that. Someone lied to him? Apparently, that someone was that dark haired woman she saw him with the other day. But for ten years? What could it be? She couldn't even fathom how she would feel if it would have happened to her. The young doctor couldn't believe that Kenshin was so calm and collected about it. For this, she admired his strength. Since it wasn't her place, Kaoru said nothing just a small 'oh'.

Kenshin was about to continue, to tell her what it was about, but he was interrupted by her cell phone.

He watched as her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she turned to her purse and rummaged through the small bag before pulling out a sleek, silver flip-phone. Kaoru opened it and said a small 'hello'. Almost instantly, her face lighted up as she heard the person on the other line speak. He became wary of this. Kenshin wondered who could have such an effect on Kaoru. He listened quietly to her conversation.

"Oh, I'm here at a café." He noticed she spoke with a happy tone.

"Tonight...?" Her cheeks grew slightly pink.

"Alright...I'll see you then. I can't wait..." She trailed off. "Miss you too...bye!" Kaoru said quietly closing the phone when the person hung up.

Something inside of Kenshin flared. He had an idea of what it was. Jealousy. Yep, definitely jealousy. He wondered who she was talking to. Has she gotten over him so quickly? That thought made him frown. But could he blame her for it? Of course he couldn't. He was the main cause for this. Yet he couldn't believe it was so quickly. Was their love so weak she would throw it away so quickly. But then again, didn't he? He had believed that Kaoru didn't contact him over those ten years. So if anyone was guilty of ending their relationship, it was surely him and him alone. But looking at her now...he couldn't help but have all those feelings surface again. Just looking at her beautiful face made him want to forget he ever chose Kyoto over her. He knew he still loved her with everything in his being.

No...I have to get her back...I can't let her go...Not again. I did it before but never again. Kenshin thought with a new determination.

Kaoru noticed he was in deep thought, so she decided it was time to leave. After all, she did have a date with Aoshi in a few hours. A date she was very anxious to go to. And to make things worse she had absolutely nothing to wear and so she would need to go shopping. Something that wasn't her forte.

"Uhmm...Kenshin, I have an appointment later on..." She paused before searching in her purse. Kaoru pulled out a small rectangular object and smiled kindly as she handed it to him. It was a business card. "My cell phone number's on it. I'd like it if we could meet again for lunch or something. To catch up on old times." Kenshin took the card and looked at it. It was a nice, simple business card.

_Doctor Kamiya Kaoru..._ He read. Her name and title were in large, pretty, bold font right in the middle. He smiled at that. The red haired swordsman always knew that she had wanted to become a doctor after her parents died. The raven haired woman wanted to help save people's lives after that because she didn't want anyone to go through everything that she did. And she wanted to prevent anyone from having to die not if could do anything about it. So sure enough she had followed her dream and became a well known doctor who saved countless of lives.

"Good-bye, Kenshin. Wonderful seeing you again." She got up and leaned forward placing a soft, butterfly light kiss on Kenshin's unscarred cheek. The blue eyed doctor pulled back and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Call me, okay?"

Kenshin just nodded as he relished in the lingering feeling of her soft lips against his skin even after the contact was gone. Many memories flashed in his head. The memories of all those times they had spent together. All those times that he missed greatly. All the time he wished he could have once again. Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts. His violet eyes trailed after Kaoru's retreating figure as she walked away.

"I will get her back..."

Kaoru hurried down the side walk looking for the perfect store. She then suddenly stopped her eyes catching on something. Just a couple of stores down was the perfect store that she had been looking for. The blue eyed doctor could tell it had the right clothes for her. Rushing to the store, Kaoru put on a small smile knowing she'd find the perfect outfit for tonight.

Upon walking in, she found racks and racks of beautiful clothing. If anything, she wasn't very good at looking for clothes in such a large selection. It would usually take her forever. A forever she didn't have. Kaoru had never really been a clothes person. She would just buy what she would need and occasionally spend some time just looking through the clothes like a normal girl. But that was rare because ever since she was little she was known to be a tomboy and until now, she was still a bit of a tomboy. Maybe she could do it in half a forever but she didn't even have that either! Cursing inwardly, she walked to the nearest rack and began looking.

Unknown to her, a pretty woman with her hair in a bun walked up to Kaoru.

"Oh my God, Kaoru-san!" The slightly older woman said shocked to see the raven haired doctor in Kyoto.

The blue eyed doctor slightly jumped at the voice before turning around to face the woman who almost gave her a heart attack. There she saw one of the well-known Oniwanbanshu members. Kaoru remembered her very well. Back in high school, she would see her and three other people hanging around Misao every so often. She had also met them and found out they were really nice. Despite their profession, the spies were very kind to her and welcomed her with friendly smiles.

"Omasu?" She said quietly, not really sure if it was her or not.

"Yes! It's me!" She yelped out pulling Kaoru into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, wow! I haven't seen you in forever, Kaoru-san! Ever since high school, right? I would have never of guessed I'd see you here in Kyoto!" Omasu said excitedly letting Kaoru go so she could breathe.

"Yes, well, my job required that I come here for one of my patients. I believe you know him...Seta Soujiro?" Kaoru squeaked out.

"Oh, yes! I remember him. He was quite the looker back then, wasn't he? I bet he still is too." Kaoru had to agree with that. Soujiro was definitely very handsome.

"Well, we can talk about that later. You came here for a reason, isn't that right? So, what how can I help you?" She smiled brightly clasping her hands together in an excited manner.

"I have a date tonight and I have nothing to wear." Kaoru said looking around.

"Ooooh...a date, huh? Who's the lucky guy, hmm? If you don't mind me asking, that is.." She asked her honey colored eyes sparkling.

"Uhmm...you know him quite well, actually...it's Aoshi." The doctor said quietly waiting for Omasu to burst out.

"Oh, wow! Aoshi-sama?" Omasu exclaimed making Kaoru wince at the loudness of her voice.

"It's about time! We were all wondering when he was going to start dating again. Some of us were thinking he had turned gay!" She giggled at the memory. "Especially after that thing with Misao...but, I'm glad it's you, Kaoru-san." Omasu said clasping her hands together once again.

"So...Now, let's choose out some clothes for you!" She continued changing the subject.

"All right...Well, it's going to be a...uhm, not casual but not formal either." Kaoru said glancing around the store nervously.

Her eyes then traveled back to Omasu who had a thoughtful expression on her face. The young doctor was slightly startled when the brown haired Oniwanbanshu member suddenly rushed off to the back. In a matter of moments, she came out holding five or six hangers of clothes.

"Come on. Let's go try these on. I think I got your size right." Omasu prodded Kaoru into a dressing room along with all the clothes.

"Try those on. Come out when you put on a new outfit so I can see how it looks on you." The brown eyed store owner said taking a seat on the small sofa that was in front of Kaoru's dressing room.

Inside, Kaoru eyed the choice of clothing carefully. Since she had quite some time left, she decided it was okay to try everything on. She chose the first hanger and changed into the clothes. She had to admit Omasu had really good taste in clothing, even she liked it. And that was very rare since Kaoru usually cringed at the latest fashions.

Moments later, Kaoru came out slightly blushing pulling at the low 'v' cut neckline. It was a full body suit that was actually quite casual. It wasn't one of those extremely...provocative ones but very sleek and flattering to a woman's figure no matter how much of a figure they had. The material of the outfit hugged her curvaceous form like a second skin. It was all black but had numerous of silver belts sewn into the waist of the suit and silver trimmings making it a very stylish piece of clothing. The neckline was low but a modest low that Kaoru was very thankful of. There was a silver zipper, down the middle of the front, that only went so high, and would flatter any woman's chest no matter the size.

"Wow..." Omasu said her mouth slightly opened.

"I can't wear this..." The ebony haired doctor said still pulling at the neckline's hem trying to conceal her chest.

"I think you're right. Aoshi-sama would get very jealous of all the attention you'd be getting. And he might not even want to take you out...Or he might just jump you and take you to his bedroom forgetting about the date and skipping to the real 'fun'." She said with a mischievous voice and a playful grin.

"Yeah..." Kaoru said slightly blushing at the thought as she walked back into the dressing room.

A few minutes of rustling was heard before Kaoru came out again. She was wearing a long, lustrous black cocktail dress. It reached the floor pooling around her feet with slits going up to just above her knees showing some of her long legs. The two straps that held up the dress connected behind her neck leaving it backless. The neckline on this dress was very covering and went in a straight line across just a couple of inches below her collar bone. It was a simple yet very elegant dress. Kaoru really liked it too. But it was a bit too formal for a date. She could probably wear it to a dinner party or something..

"Oooo...I like! Very nice...but I think that's a bit too dressy. Next!" Omasu said still with a smile still present on her face.

Kaoru grumbled and shuffled back into the dressing room. She actually liked this dress for a lot of reasons. It made her seem more slimmer and taller. Two things she really wanted to be. Although, if any guy would be asked they would strongly disagree with the young doctor. Like any other woman, she didn't realize how perfect anddesired she was. She didn't even realize that whenever she would walk down the street she would catch, at least, ten guy's attention.

"Oh, by the way...I really think you should buy those two outfits you've already tried on. I'm sure Aoshi-sama would love to see you in them. Perhaps you can put on a little fashion show for him." Omasu teased.

Kaoru blushed as she heard the comment while pulling up a black mini-skirt. She walked out moments later with an odd expression on her face. She really did like the outfit but she felt as if she was barely wearing anything. That was really something she wasn't used to. For as long as she could remember she always wore something that covered most of her skin unlike what she was currently wearing.

The mini-skirt came up just a few inches above her knees revealing a lot of her leg that would catch any guy's attention. Loosely around the waist of the skirt, was chain like belts crossing each other. Toward the front of the skirt was slightly pleaded while the back remained straight. The top was a shear, transparent, crimson red, long sleeved blouse that was completely see-through. But Kaoru wore a matching red spaghetti strapped tank top underneath. The sleeves of the top slightly flared out as they reached the palms of her hands. Around her mid section, the see-through material had ribbons that wrapped around her abdomen tying at her side with the ends flowing.

"That looks great! Like if you were going clubbing! Buy that too!" The fashionably gifted Oniwanbanshu member said.

"...fine." Kaoru said once again heading back into the dressing room.

For a while clothes rustling was heard again before everything went silent. Omasu blinked at the sudden silence. "Kaoru-san?" She squeaked out.

The door opened and the blue eyed doctor came out. Omasu gasped in awe as her honey brown eyes swept Kaoru's form. The dress was perfect! And she looked absolutely lovely in it. She just couldn't believe how well that dress went with Kaoru.

'For sure Aoshi-sama would love this!' She thought her mouth still slightly opened.

It was a simple yet elegant black dress. The soft cashmere material hugged her figure like a glove accenting all her womanly curves. It was a sleeveless, turtle neck dress that went down to about two or three inches above her knees showing a modest amount of her legs. The shade of black was almost blue accenting her lovely midnight blue tresses and sparkling sapphire eyes. With the right shoes, hair style, and accessories this dress would surely take Aoshi's breath away...She was sure of it!

"Oh my God...that's it! That's the one you should wear! Wow...it's totally perfect for tonight. I'm sure Aoshi-sama will love it!" Omasu said excitedly as Kaoru gave a small smile.

"You really think so?" Kaoru paused to look at herself in the mirror. Even she had to admit she looked nice in the dress. Really nice.

"Yes, of course! It's absolutely gorgeous on you." The brown haired Oniwanbanshu member said with a big smile.

"Okay, well, now I need shoes and the accessories." The blue eyes doctor said looking down at her comfortable black, slightly heeled, pumps.

"Oh, don't worry about that! I have all the matching accessories that you will need for this dress, shoes included." Omasu once again prodded Kaoru into the dressing room.

"While you change back, I'll ring up all the stuff."

Kaoru did as she was told. How could she not with the cheery Omasu on her back? Soon enough, the ebony haired woman came out with hangers hanging over one of her arms. She walked over to Omasu who was packing some things in bags. On her face was a small smile happy that she found what she was looking for. And in so little time too. Now she had enough time to get ready, both physically and mentally. Kaoru could already feel the butterflies assaulting her stomach making her nervous.

"Here give me those clothes so I can put them in bags." The Oniwanbanshu member took all of the clothes from her hands and placed them neatly into bags making sure not to wrinkle them.

"Okay, that's it."

Kaoru paid for her things and headed out of the store, not before saying a good-bye and a thank you to the life saving or rather fashion saving Oniwanbanshu member.

After packing her bags in her trunk of the car she had rented, the young woman decided to go to Misao's to change and prepare for the date. Lucky for her, Aoshi was currently out on a mission so he wouldn't be at the apartment until it was time to pick her up.

All she could do was go to the apartment, change and wait for her date to come. Yet that didn't matter because she was so happy that she would be with him once again. She felt very different with him. It was something that she had never felt with Kenshin. With the red haired man, Kaoru had always felt warm and safe...but with Aoshi, everything was so new, so refreshing. It would always be, 'expect the unexpected', with him, something that was very foreign to her yet at the same time it excited her to no end. A small smile stayed on her lips as she drove back to the apartment.

* * *

Omg...I'm so sorry this is out so late. I had the chapter written out and all it's just that I didn't have the time to type it out. And so I apologize to everyone who had been waiting for this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews for those who reviewed on Chapter 5. I'll try to get the seventh chapter out as soon as I can. So thanks again and stay tuned for the next chapter of _The Heartbreaks of Love_.

**Edit** (6-19-05) I'm planning to write the next chapter tonight. So everyone be prepared for it! I'm sorry for the wait.


End file.
